


Everland

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fem!soo, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, arrangedmarriage!au
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Dahil sa arranged marriage, may dalawang puso ang natagpuan ang isa't-isa.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Everland

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas to you guys 😊🤶🎄🎉🎅

Nababagot na si Jongin habang naka hinto ang kotse palabas sa exit ng university. Alas singko pa lamang ng hapon ngunit nagmistulang EDSA ang gate bunga ng malakas na pagbugso ng ulan. Walang bagyo ang naibalitang parating sa bansa subalit ang mga lansangan ay binabaha dulot ng tatlong oras ng walang hintong pag ulan.

Jongin's eyes are glued sa gate, naghihintay kung kelan uusad ang mga nakapilang kotse sa harapan niya. Fingers tapping the steering wheel, attempting to be more patient.

Napapasipol si Jongin, humming along sa kanta sa radyo ng kotse at ng lumingon ito sa labas ng bintana, agad niyang nakita ang matangkad na varsity player ng basketball team. He knew the man for being an asshole and a fuckboy. At nag-init ang dugo ni Jongin ng mapansin na minamatahan ni Chanyeol Park ang dalagang nagpapatila ng ulan ilang sentimetro ang layo sa kanya.

He's preying on her by the way he's checking out on her, eyeing the woman from her toe up to her thin waist.

Don't get Jongin wrong. Wala siyang pakialam sa mga dirty business ni Park but the way he's obviously lusting the woman is a big no-no for Jongin. Not when- agad niyang binuksan ang pintuan, lumabas si Jongin at tumakbo paakyat sa kung saan nakatayo ang dalaga.

"Hey Soo.. Malamig." Hinubad ni Jongin ang suot na jacket at ipinatong sa katawan ng dalaga.

"Jongin?" Nagulat si Kyungsoo ng biglang lumitaw ang lalaki sa harapan niya.

"Tara na, my car's there.." Bago tumakbo ang dalawa patungo sa kotse, Jongin made sure to glare at Chanyeol. Bumalik siya sa kotse na nakangiti, lalo pa at mukhang nabadtrip ang varsity sa ginawa niya.

Pinatay ni Jongin ang air con ng kotse niya para hindi lamigin ang pasahero nito and leaned closer to her at tinulungang tuyuin ang nabasang buhok.

"Jongin, bakit mo ginawa yun? Sigurado maraming nakakita.."

"Edi sabihin na natin na-"

"Ooops, no." Inirapan siya ni Kyungsoo at fucking finally, umusad na ang mga sasakyan kaya nakalabas na rin ng campus. "Just No."

"Fine." Nagmaneho lamang si Jongin at ang bookworm, ang pinaka studious sa balat ng lupa na si Kyungsoo ay nagbabasa na ng kanyang notes.

Hindi umimik si Jongin at nagpatuloy sa pag drive, pagod din ito upang makipag asaran pa sa kasama. Besides baka i stapler lang ni Kyungsoo ang mga labi niya because the latter hated being disturbed sa pag-aaral.

Muli na lamang nagsalita si Jongin ng makita ang convenience store sa ibaba ng condo building, asked Kyungsoo if she wants something. Nag hazard lamang ito sa labas ng 7/11 at tumakbo sa loob upang mamili ng makakain.

Malapit lamang ang university na pinapasukan ng dalawa sa kanilang condo building, pero the usual fifteen minutes drive ay naging isang oras dulot ng matinding traffic at pag-ulan.

"Corned beef at patatas? Soo naman.. Edi magpa grab food nalang tayo kung tinatamad ka magluto." Nagreklamo na tila bata si Jongin sa kasama habang papasok sa unit. Pero si Kyungsoo bumelat lamang kay Jongin bago siya tumakbo patungong toilet.

Sapagkat nagke-crave si Kyungsoo sa corned beef na may patatas, ito ang naisipan niyang lutuin para sa hapunan. Naghihiwa siya ng mga chicken ni Jongin ng makaramdam ng mainit na halik sa kanyang batok.

"Alam kong di mo ko matitiis," Ngisi ni Jongin, lubos na natuwa ang puso nito ng makita na naghahanda ng chicken legs si Kyungsoo, his favorite, habang nakasalang naman ang corned beef at patatas na nasa stove. "..wifey."

Hindi jowa, hindi live-in, asawa ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. But everything they had is pure business. Arranged marriage ang kasal nila at. Purely business at no strings attached.

Isang taon ng kasal ang magkaklaseng Kyungsoo at Jongin, at bukod sa pamilya nila at iilang close friends, wala ng nakakaalam pa sa kanilang tunay na relasyon.

Sa school naman, magkaklase lamang sila, si Kyungsoo ang best student samantalang naturingang tirador ng chicks sa ibang university ang delinquent ng university. Magkaiba ang mundo nila sa paaralan. Or that's how people visualize them, two people living their different world.

The arranged marriage is bound to last for atleast two years lang naman, a reason kung bakit din piniling itago ng dalawa ang relasyon mula sa ibang tao.

"Ikaw maghuhugas ng hugasin, mag-aaral ako mamaya." Ani ni Kyungsoo at si Jongin ay tumawa sa kanyang likuran, muli, ang labi nito ay bumalik sa pagsasayaw sa sensitibong batok ni Kyungsoo, kanyang mga maiinit na palad ay naglalaro sa exposed na bewang ng kanyang asawa, salamat sa suot nitong croptop kaya hindi nahirapan pa si Jongin.

"Lagi naman akong naghuhugas ng plato wifey.." Tumalikod si Kyungsoo, inirapan si Jongin at pinitik sa ilong.

"Nakatulog ka kagabi kaya ako nanghugas kanina ng nakatambak dito sa lababo." Muling pinitik ni Kyungsoo ang ngayong namumulang ilong ni Jongin but tiptoes only to kiss the reddening away.

Purely business, no feelings involved pero dahil sa parehong sexually attractive ang isa't isa, sa ika anim na buwan ng kanilang pagsasama ay doon na bumigay ang dalawa sa tawag ng laman. After months of flirting nagka bunga ang lahat hanggang sa ito ay umulit ng hindi mabilang na beses na.

"Sige sige babawi ako today. Pero-" Jongin grins habang pinalupot niya ang mga braso ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang leeg. "I want a prize.." He naughtily wiggled his brows pero itinulak siya ni Kyungsoo bago niya imarinate sa crispy fry ang mga manok.

"Wala ako sa mood eh. Tsaka may exam tayo bukas sa major. Mag-aral ka din naman minsan Jongin."

Subalit ang sinasabing pag-aaral ay nakalimutan ni Kyungsoo ng habang naliligo siya sa banyo pinasok siya ni Jongin, sinunggaban ng halik, marahil sa malamig na panahon kaya mabilis na naturn on si Kyungsoo, ayun tuloy nakadalawang round pa.

✨

P.E class, napakasama ng pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo subalit may graded performance sila ngayon.

Nasa gym ang klase, nakaupo sa harapan na bleachers si Kyungsoo kasama ang kaibigang si Luhan, nanonood ng performance ng unang pair at naghihintay ng kanilang turn.

Pinagpapawisan si Kyungsoo, malamig na pawis ang tumatagatak galing sa kanyang noo pababa sa kanyang leeg. She's not nervous at all sapagkat nakapagpractice naman sila ni Luhan ng routine.

Masakit ang puson ni Kyungsoo at nag aalala baka datnan sa kalagitnaan ng performance.

Nanlalamig ang kanyang mga palad at nararamdaman ang pamumutla ng kanyang mga labi.

"Soo, okay ka lang ba?" Nag-aalalang tanong ni Luhan ng makita ang pamumutla ng kaklase.

"O-okay lang ako. CR muna ako ha?" Paalam ni Kyungsoo. Akmang tatayo na dapat ang babae ngunit saktong nanlumo ang mga tuhod, nanlamig ang buo niyang katawan kaya napahawak siya kay Luhan.

"Soo, bakit ang lamig mo?" Natatakot na tanong ni Luhan.

"Lu-" Iyon ang huling salitang sambit ni Kyungsoo bago ito tuluyang mawalan ng malay, mabuti nalang at nandoon si Luhan na sumalo sa kanya.

"Kyungsoo!"

Ng makita ang nangyari sa estudyante, lumapit ang kanilang professor kay Kyungsoo at nagpanic naman ang ibang estudyante.

Nakikipagharutan si Jongin sa bestfriend na si Taemin sa likuran at hindi talaga naka focus sa mga nagpe-perform, well atleast not now dahil second to the last ang asawa ni Jongin. Bilang myembro ng dance team na nagrerepresenta sa kanilang unibersidad, exempted ang dalawa sa performance pero kinakailangan paring umattend ng klase para sa attendance at grades.

Naghaharutan man, tahimik naman ang dalawa sa likod, not really making noise sapagkat sanay na silang magpigil ng boses at pagtawa kapag nasa klase.

"Kyungsoo!" Ang takot na pagsigaw ni Luhan ang kumuha sa attention ng mga dancer lalo na si Jongin.

Taemin nudged him.

"Pre, buntis na ba si misis?" biro pa nito.

"Gago." Mura ni Jongin bago napatayo at tumungo sa harapan kung nasaan ang asawa niya ay walang malay.

Nagulat ang lahat ng hawakan ni Jongin ang asawa niya. Everyone was stunned sa action ni Jongin sapagkat knowing the delinquent, hindi siya mahilig sa babae sa university nila.

There once a time na ang ballerina ng university na si Soojung ay nahimatay sa harapan mismo ni Jongin, but he did nothing at umatras lamang upang bigyan ng space ang mga tumulong sa dalaga.

Jongin was never caring to anyone, ni isang babae sa school ay wala siyang kinakausap or binibigyang pansin. Well, except sa mga orgmates or classmates niyang may tanong or sasabihin about org or school stuff.

Kaya ng buhatin niya ang asawa, lahat ay nagulat. Iisa lamang ang expression sa mukha ng kanyang mga kaklase. Tila panaginip or tila may sumapi yata sa lalaki kaya kanya itong nagawa.

Naglalaro ng cellphone nito si Jongin ng magising si Kyungsoo. At ang kanyang tiyan ay sumasakit parin. Napangiwi si Kyungsoo at doon naramdaman ni Jongin na nagising na ang pasyente.

"Soo, okay ka lang ba? Saan masakit sayo? Dinatnan ka ba?" Natatakot si Jongin, napansin niya lately that Kyungsoo's craving too much, he's afraid na baka nabuntis niya ang asawa.

Well, there's nothing wrong eh asawa naman niya, yun nga lang hindi pa sila tapos sa pag-aaral, wala ito sa plano at lalong hindi pa handa na maging ama si Jongin.

Tumango si Kyungsoo kaya tumakbo si Jongin at ng bumalik ay may hawak na hot compress. He pressed it sa puson ni Kyungsoo gently, providing her a sense of relief.

"Masakit pa ba?" Isang tango ang tugon ni Kyungsoo, napapakagat labi na sa labis na sakit. "Pina excuse ka na ni Luhan sa mga susunod na klase. Iuuwi na muna kita. Doon ka na sa condo magpahinga Kyungsoo.." Matigas ang ulo ni Kyungsoo, umayaw pa ito at mapilit na papasok pero dahil mahina siya sa mga oras na iyon, wala itong nagawa at naging pliant sa mga sinabi ni Jongin. "Dali na, uuwi na tayo."

"Ha? Tayo?"

"Syempre asa- responsibilidad kita Kyungsoo kaya sasamahan kita."

"Hindi na Jongin, mas maghihinala ang iba kapag bigla kang gentleman sa akin." Maysakit man, pinagtulakan parin ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. They're doing good, isang taon na silang kasal at walang nanghihinala sa relasyon nila.

"Okay fine. Pero update me every hour Kyungsoo, kapag walang update uuwi ako!" Kung hindi lang masama ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo marahil napahalakhan siya sa reaksyon ni Jongin. Pasalamat lang ang asawa niya at wala sa sitwasyon upang tumawa ngayon ang dalaga.

"Okay hubs." Kyungsoo smiled through the pain.

Si Kyungsoo ay hinatid ng school service pauwi, si Jongin naman ay naiwan sa school na puso ay nangangamba.

Pagkabalik ng kwarto, lalong sumama ang pakiramdam ni Jongin ng marinig ang chismis ng mga kaklase niya.

_"baka buntis na si soo? Naalala niyo yung nalock sila ng ilang oras ni Chanyeol sa locker room?"_

_"Ay, oo, baka buntis nga?"_

_"Grabe si Soo, akala mo kung sinong santa na libro lang ang kaharap pero may tinatago din palang kalandian."_

Nagtitimpi sa galit si Jongin, kamao niya ay namumula na habang pinipigil ang sarili na suntukin ang mga makakati ang dila.

He knows Kyungsoo. Hindi man ito birhen kagaya ng haka haka ng lahat, subalit si Jongin ang nakauna sa kanya at ang tanging lalaki nakakasiping niya sa kama. Kyungsoo is sexually active, tama, pero only with her own husband. Jongin isn’t believing the rumors though, alam niyang pinlano ni Chanyeol na ma lock sa locker room kasama ni Kyungsoo pero matapang si Kyungsoo at nasipa niya palayo ang varsity player.

Naramdaman niyang nag vibrate ang cellphone at nakita niya ang pangalan. He opened Kyungsoo's text and he's somehow relief na nasa condo na ang asawa.

Nasa sofa si Kyungsoo, nakahiga habang balot na balot sa comforter ng datnan ni Jongin. The medication didn't worked, pati na ang pag hot compress. Umiiyak si Kyungsoo ng maupo si Jongin sa paanan nito.

Tahimik si Jongin at ng hawakan ang paa ni Kyungsoo, labis ang panlalamig niya. Gently, with his warm hands, minasahe niya ang asawa, giving her feet massage hanggang tumila ang mga paghikbi ni Kyungsoo, hanggang sa nanumbalik ang init sa katawan nito, hanggang sa naibsan ang sakit na nadarama ni Kyungsoo.

"Nilalamig ka pa?" Malambing ang boses ni Jongin. Umiling si Kyungsoo bilang tugon. "Tara na, lipat ka sa kwarto." Kinarga ni Jongin ang asawa at inihiga sa malambot na kama. He tucked her warmly and massages her shoulders. "Tulog ka muna saglit Soo, oorder lang ako ng dinner natin." At maya maya pa ay mabilis na sinakop ng antok si Kyungsoo.

✨

Ilang linggo ng pumapasok sa school si Jongin na may nakikitang bouquet ng bulaklak si Kyungsoo galing sa mga manliligaw niya.

"Yieeeeh, ganda ganda talaga ng bestfriend ko. Daming admirers. Kanino kaya galing to?"

"Favorite mo tong roses diba? Sayo nalang, pati tong mga chocolates." Kyungsoo says nonchalantly.

Kyungsoo is uninterested, bukod sa may asawa na siya, all these corny stuffs are weirding her out, really. Kaya walang pagdadalawang isip niya itong inabot sa katabing kaibigan bago muling mag-basa ng kanyang notes.

Subalit, si Jongin na nasa likod, kilay ay nakakunot, isang linggo ng masama ang pakiramdam niya tungkol sa bouquet na yan.

Kinabukasan,

Si Kyungsoo ay papasok pa lamang ng banyo upang maligo ng makitang paalis na si Jongin, hahayaan niya lamang dapat ito subalit labis ang pagtataka niyang makita na maaga pang aalis ang asawa niya.

"May lakad ka?" Ito ang naitanong ni Kyungsoo habang pinapanood na magtali ng sintas ng sapatos si Jongin.

"Huh? Sa school. Saan pa ba?" Kyungsoo shrugged her shoulders tsaka naglakad upang kumuha ng maiinom na tubig.

"Malay ko naman, baka may kikitain ka pa.." She said carelessly earning a loud, a loud mocking laugh from Jongin at maya maya pa, she heard his footstep patungo sa kanyang kinatatayuan until she feels him breathing against her nape.

"Chicks? Babae?" Mahinang bulong ni Jongin sa tenga ng asawa, teasing her.

"Wala naman akong pake, nagtanong lang naman. Mamaya may makakita sa iyong tauhan ng parents mo, worst, tauhan ng parents ko. Kaya mag iingat ka." Irap ni Kyungsoo, nagtatanong lang naman siya at nainis sa panunukso ni Jongin sa kanya.

Hindi mapigil ni Jongin ang tumawa sa namumulang pisngi ng asawa, batid niyang siya ang dahilan nito. Marahil galit si Kyungsoo o di kaya ay namumula sa distansya ng katawan nila.

But it's not the time for teasing, dumistansya palayo si Jongin.

"May ichecheck lang ako sa school ah, mauuna lang ako today."

"Ah," tanging nasagot ni Kyungsoo.

"Aalis na ko, wifey." Hinila ni Jongin ang asawa, turning her around hanggang sa magkaharap na sila.

Masyadong mabilis ang pangyayari kaya labis na nagulat si Kyungsoo sa nangyari, ramdam niya ang braso ng lalaki sa bewang niya, steadying her, mga mata nila ni Jongin ngayon magkadikit, Kyungsoo is staring at him with confused eyes.

"And I want my kiss, wifey." Kumindat pa si Jongin bago dumampi ang kanyang mga labi sa malalambot na labi ng dalaga. Ngunit bago pa man tugunan ni Kyungsoo ang halik, bago pa niya halikan pabalik si Jongin, the bastard pulled away with a triumphant grin, mata niya nakafocus sa pulang labi ni Kyungsoo paakyat sa kanyang gulat na pares ng mata. "See you later, baby." Ani nito bago kumawala and left Kyungsoo with a racing heart.

Naglalakad sa hallway ng classroom nila si Jongin, maaga pa at iilang estudyante pa lamang ang kanyang namataan sa university. Those students seems innocent sa mata ni Jongin. Sapagkat may theorya na ang lalaki, tanging si Chanyeol ang pinaghihinalaang nagpapadala ng mga bulaklak sa asawa niya. Which he doesn't like at all. Nope, not because he likes her or anything, pero Kyungsoo is his at walang dapat umagaw ng kanya.

Mga kamay ni Jongin ay nasa loob ng bulsa ng kanyang pantalon, he's walking in an unhurried pace. Sumilay ang isang pagngisi ng makita niyang lumabas ng classroom ang isang lalaki.

Binggo, huli siya. Diretso ang matangkad na lalaki, hindi alintana ang mga matang mapagmatyag ni Jongin na nakasunod sa kanya.

Sumilip si Jongin sa classroom at may isang bouquet na namang nakahiga sa mesa ni Kyungsoo, just like what he expects.

He didn't bother to enter the room. Huminto lamang si Jongin sa paglalakad at biglang.

"Park Chanyeol!" He called the other guy.

Napahinto ang nasabing lalaki midstep at dahan dahan siyang lumingon, kunot noo itong tumingin kay Jongin.

"I think you left something." Ani ni Jongin at si Chanyeol ay ngumisi din. Naglakad patungo kay Jongin hanggang lumiit ang distansya sa pagitan nila.

"Yup. I left it on purpose."

"Hmmm, what purpose?"

"Why? Are you hitting on her din ba? Well, I guess may the best man win?" Chanyeol extended his hand, nakikipagkamay kay Jongin who only slapped it away.

Jongin walked inside the classroom wordlessly at bumalik kay Chanyeol bitbit ang chocolate at bulaklak nito.

"Nope. Nagkakamali ka. I won’t compete with you. I don't think you're a worthy competitor. Here," Jongin shoved the flowers sa dibdib ni Chanyeol who didn't even bother na hawakan ang bulaklak, making it fall unto the floor, petals scattering. "Don't even try. Atleast not Kyungsoo.. Not her." Jongin said before walking back sa classroom at naupo sa kanyang seat, watching Chanyeol walk away with an angry expression.

Wala si Jongin sa classroom ng dumating si Kyungsoo. Hinila siya ni Luhan pagkapasok niya ng classroom.

"Soo, wala ng bulaklak pero may chocolate. Naghirap na yata si suitor?" Bulong ni Luhan. Nonchalantly, kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang chocolate at sa ilalim noon ay may nakaipit na letter. Usually, she would crumple it and not read the stuff anymore, pero may kung anong nagtulak sa kanya at kanyang binuklat ang sulat.

_'Hey, wifey.'_ It simply says with a lot of winking emoji at isang red heart emoji.

"Huy ano ang sabi? Ang harot Kyungsoo! Bakit ngumingiti?" Kinurot ni Luhan ang bewang ng kaibigan, lalo na ng itinago ni Kyungsoo ang sulat without Luhan reading it. "Harot naman, magagalit asawa mo niyan!"

"Maupo ka na nga.." Napakagat labi si Kyungsoo, pinigil ang ngiti sa labi.

"Pabasa naman! Huy ang daya!" Pagpupumilit ni Luhan kaya mahina siyang itinulak ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang upuan. "Kyungsoo!" Reklamo ni Luhan.

Sa gitna ng harutan ng dalawa, aksidenteng napatingin sa direksyon ni Jongin si Kyungsoo, agad na nagtama ang kanilang mata, ang lalaki ay agad na kinindatan ang asawa and Kyungsoo failed to contain her smile.

"Kinilig ka ba sa chocolate? Nakita ko yung ngiti mo kanina." Sabado kinabukasan, walang homework due Monday kaya sucessful na naharot ni Jongin sa kama ang asawa. They're cuddling above Jongin's bed, tired from hours of fucking.

Rumolyo ang mata ni Kyungsoo and rolls on her side, half of the side of her body ay nasa itaas ng kabilang bahagi ng katawan ni Jongin, her breast pressed against Jongin's chest.

"May pa flowers ka pa ha! Don't tell me you're falling for me? Hubby," Kyungsoo smirks and watches Jongin erupted into laughter.

"Hahahaa. FYI, the flowers didn’t come from me. That Chanyeol Park sent them. You know he's the biggest asshole kaya nope, not a chance he gets near you." Jongin explained, poking Kyungsoo's nose.

"Awwww, you sound like a possessive, jealous husband."

"Hahahahaha! Kapal ng mukha, ako? Magseselos? Really? Ako lang naman tong asawa ng school's top student, bakit ako magseselos?" Jongin argues, rolling over until he's hovering Kyungsoo.

Patuloy silang nagharutan, nag-asaran, debating who would fall first as Jongin slides back inside of Kyungsoo's heat.

The two made love until the dawn, enjoying their marriage. Atleast, this arranged marriage isn't as bad as they thought it's going to be.

✨

Tumahimik ang classroom ng pumasok ang professor na may kasamang estudyanteng babae.

Kyungsoo looked at the girl, hindi siya kagandahan but she's pretty charming at mukhang mabait. He even heard Taemin murmuring _'oh shit'_ from the back. Maybe type niya yung new student but Kyungsoo doesn't care. As long as hindi threat ang bagong estudyante sa ranking niya, she's good.

Ipinakilala ng professor ang newbie, Kang Seulgi ang pangalan. The student was asked na umupo na sa kung saan niya gusto and Kyungsoo prayed na huwag sa empty spot sa tabi niya. Seulgi passed through her at nakahinga ng maluwag si Kyungsoo.

Pero the joy didn't last long ng magsalita si Seulgi.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you, Jongin?" everyone murnured at nais mang makita ni Kyungsoo ang expression ni Jongin kasi hello, paano nalaman ni Seulgi ang pangalan ni Jongin? It can't be the ID kasi si Jongin ang tipo na naghuhubad ng ID kapag nasa loob ng campus. "Thank you Ni.."

Ni? Ngayon lalong tumaas ang kilay ni Kyungsoo sa katauhan ng Seulgi.

Nakapila sa cafeteria sina Kyungsoo at Luhan for lunch ng biglang kinalabit ni Luhan ang bestfriend. Sa di kalayuan ay makikita si Jongin kasama si Taemin sa usual spot nila, naghaharatuan at nagsasayaw na tila mga baliw. At sila ay napahinto ng biglang dumating si Seulgi, nakangiti kay Jongin bago ito naupo sa tabi ng asawa ni Kyungsoo.

"Ang tapang naman ni Seulgi, type niyan si Jongin. Tingnan mo baka bukas iiyak yan if Jongin rejects her."

Mali. Natatakot si Kyungsoo that Jongin also likes Seulgi, lalo na at Jongin's shows no sign that he dislikes Seulgi. Tipid man pero nakikita ni Kyungsoo ang mga ngiti ni Jongin sa dalaga, she had caught them sa hallways talking na silang dalawa lang. She even heard the two laughing over a joke.

Kaya ilang linggo na ring iniiwasan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. Without any valid reason, she just started avoiding Jongin sa bahay nila. She would dodge his kisses, his paglalambing and heck, tatlong linggo na silang walang sex and it's a record breaker.

"Wala akong pakialam." Irap ni Kyungsoo habang nakatingin sariling reflection. She can see herself but not what is inside. Like Kyungsoo's living in her body but with a different heart and brain na hindi niya naiintindihan.

When the lunch is over, P.E class muli at may game sila Jongin. Nakaupo sa bleachers si Kyungsoo habang nagbabasa ng kanyang bagong biling nobela ng biglang may humarang na wallet at cellphone sa pagitan nila ng binabasa.

She looked up at nakita si Jongin na inaabot ang wallet at cellphone nito. Walang imik si Kyungsoo na kinuha ang mga iyon at itiniklop ang aklat upang manood ng game.

Sa kalagitnaan ng laro, malaki ang lamang nila Jongin sa grupo nila Taemin. Sigurado na ang panalo kung pagbabasehan ang natitirang oras. There's no way na makakascore ng higit sa sampu ang team nila Taemin sa loob ng dalawang minuto, lalo pa at hawak ni Jongin ang bola.

At during the game, biglang nagvibrate ang cellphone ni Jongin. Incoming call from-

"Ah, si Moonkyu ba yang tumatawag? Ako na ang sasagot kasi I know him." Seulgi says from behind Kyungsoo. Walang salita niyang hinablot ang cellphone at sasagutin na dapat ang tawag ng hablutin pabalik ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone ng asawa niya.

"Whether you know the caller or not, hindi ka dapat nanghahablot ng cellphone ng iba, bakit? Snatcher ka ba?" Irap ni Kyungsoo, pumutok na ang galit niya kaya hindi napigil ang sarili na magsalita.

"Kaibigan ko naman si Moonkyu ah, bakit, dahil ba nagbreak na kami ni Jongin ibig sabihin wala na akong karapatang makipag kaibigan sa mga kaibigan namin?"

Break. Jongin. Now it makes sense. Ex-girlfriend pala ni Jongin si Seulgi at kagaya ni Kyungsoo, everyone else's surprised sa rebelasyon. Kaya pala sadyang close ang dalawa. May pinagsamahan pala.

"Ex-girlfriend ka lang pala, edi dapat huwag kang umastang parang snatcher. Unless snatcher ka talaga." Irap ni Kyungsoo at sinagot ang tawag sa harapan ni Seulgi. _"Hello? Nasa klase pa si Jongin pero sasabihin kong tumawag ka."_

Isang malakas na tunog, senyales ng pagtatapos ng game ang nag echo sa loob ng gym. Tumalikod si Kyungsoo at nakitang nanalo nga ang team ni Jongin. Gusto niyang i congrats ang asawa sa harapan ng ex-grilfriend nito. Pero she can't risk their relationship yet.

Pagkabalik ni Jongin sa kanya, ang mga ngiti ng lalaki ay naglahong parang bula ng makita ang galit na expression ng asawa niya.

"May tumawag sayo.." Galit na sabi ni Kyungsoo ng ibinalik ang cellphone ni Jongin.

Confused naman si Jongin at napatingin sa call register, si Moonkyu lang naman ang tumawag ngunit bakit galit ang asawa? He watched Kyungsoo walk out of the gym kasabay ng mga kaklase niyang babae ng biglang tumabi si Luhan sa kanya.

"Ex mo pala si Seulgi?" Ngisi ni Luhan and without waiting for Jongin's answer, tumakbo na si Luhan patungo sa bestfriend niya.

Atleast Jongin knew the reason kung bakit grumpy ang asawa niya lately.

Nagla-laptop sa labas ng veranda si Kyungsoo, malalim man ang gabi ngunit mas pinili niyang mag-aral sa terrace nila para makapag focus.

She's analyzing a problem ng biglang dumating si Jongin sa tabi niya na may dalang aklat.

"Wifey, di ko gets to, paturo naman ako sa part na to." Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo ang highlighted part and rolled her eyes, she ignored Jongin. "Wifeeeey, dali na." Nangalumbaba si Jongin at ngumuso ng hindi pansinin ni Kyungsoo.

"Jongin umayos ka, last sem pa yang pinapaturo mo." Napatingin si Jongin sa aklat niya. He only grabbed it from the shelf at walang idea kung anong aklat yun. Gusto niyang maging okay na sila ng asawa niya.

"Eh ito yung gusto kong pag-aralan ngayon eh." Pagpapalusot pa ni Jongin at muntikan pang masubsob sa libro ng hablutin ni Kyungsoo iyon.

"Bakit hindi ka magpaturo doon sa Seulgi mo." Sa ilalim ng mesa, kinurot ni Jongin ang hita upang pigilan ang sarili na tumawa.

"So si Seulgi ang dahilan kung bakit ang grumpy mo?" Jongin asks, wiggling his brows habang tinutukso ang nagagalit na asawa. "Selos ka?" Patuloy niya at hinalikan sa balikat ang asawa.

Hindi sumagot si Kyungsoo, hindi nag deny or umamin. Tumahimik lamang siya at hinayaan si Jongin na lambingin siya. Kyungsoo wants her lambing kasi pabebe siya ngayon.

Jongin doesn't ask anymore at pinatakan ng halik ang balikat ni Kyungsoo ang isang halik ay nasundan pa ng maraming beses hanggang magsimulang maglakbay ang mga labi ni Jongin paakyat sa leeg ni Kyungsoo.

Her grip sa kanyang ballpen ay napahigpit, napapikit si Kyungsoo ng hilahin ni Jongin ang kanyang bewang.

She missed this honestly, yung feeling ng labi ni Jongin sa kanyang balat, namiss niya ang balat ng asawa.

"Bakit ka nagseselos? Asawa naman kita."

"H-hindi naman lahat ng asawa loyal.." Jongin chuckles at nagpatuloy lamang na sakupin ang balat ni Kyungsoo, hanggang sa nakarating na sa mga labi ni Kyungsoo. Napahawak si Kyungsoo sa buhok ni Jongin ng kagatin ng lalaki ang labi niya, urging her to return his kisses kaya agad siyang humalik pabalik.

"Tarantado man ako Kyungsoo pero I won't cheat on you.." Ani ni Jongin bago hilahin si Kyungsoo sa kanyang kandungan.

Mainit na ang momol session ng mag asawa sa balkonahe ng kanilang unit, giving their neighbors a free show kung may nanonood man.

Kyungsoo pulled away and rested her forehead sa ulo ni Jongin as she catches her breathe. Kung wala pang nagdoorbell marahil tuluyang nalunod ang dalawa sa init ng momol nila.

"Stand up muna, open ko yung door."

"Seulgi."

Jongin chuckled while thumbing Kyungsoo's swollen lips.

"We're exes. We broke up dahil sa kasal natin.. Hey, dont get me wrong. Ibe-break ko naman-"

"Ah damn it.." Humalakhak lamang si Jongin sa pagmumura ni Kyungsoo ng muling tumunog ang door bell, dahilan upang maputol ang explanation niya.

"Basta there's nothing to worry Kyungsoo. Habang kasal tayo walang ibang babae ang sasali sa relasyong to." Paninigurado ni Jongin bago ito naglakad papasok upang pagbuksan ang kung sino mang nang istorbo sa babe time ng mag-asawa.

Pasipol sipol pa si Jongin, maganda na ang mood subalit ng bumukas ang pintuan at nakita ang bisita, nagbago ang expression niya.

On the other side is Seulgi, standing with a smile, isang malambing na ngiti ang ibinigay sa ex boyfriend nito.

Seulgi isn't just an ex girlfriend though, Seulgi is Jongin's first love, first kiss, first everything. It's true na nag hiwalay lamang sila dahil sa arranged marriage ni Jongin with Kyungsoo.

Jongin gave up Seulgi for a marriage na hindi niya pinlano but feelings had changed. Jongin knew deep inside sa puso niya that he's falling for Kyungsoo, lahat ng pagseselos, yung pambabakod niya sa asawa, lahat yun nararamdaman at nagagawa niya dahil sa tumutubong pagmamahal sa kanyang puso. Jongin isn't regretful at all.

"S-seulgi.."

"Hi Ni!" Lumingon si Jongin to check on Kyungsoo, busy parin ang asawa niya sa pag-aaral kaya si Seulgi kanyang itinulak palabas ng condo and he closes the door behind him. "Ahm hi?" Pag-uulit ni Seulgi with a confused face.

"Paano mong nalaman kung saan ako nakatira?" Seulgi huffs.

"Jongin, you still live at the same unit." Ah, tama, he never left the apartment kahit binigyan sila ni Kyungsoo ng mas malaking condo since it's way closer sa University. "Are you okay? You look petrified.."

"Okay lang ako, ahm, uhm, umuwi ka na? Marami pa akong-" Hindi pa man napapa alis ni Jongin si Seulgi ng bumukas ang pintuan ng unit, laking gulat na lamang ni Seulgi ng makita si Kyungsoo sa loob, wearing a tiny piece of a nightgown. "Sige na, umuwi ka na." Labis ng pinagpapawisan si Jongin sa pangyayari.

"What are you doing here? Are you guys fubus?" Ito ang mga lumabas sa dila ni Seulgi, unexpectant na ganito ang madadatnan sa unit ng ex boyfriend nito. Kyungsoo Do of all people.

Kyungsoo smiled at her, lumabas din ng umit at tumayo sa tabi ni Jongin.

"Fubus?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo with a mocking tone kasi she find it funny, imagining what Seulgi's reaction kapag nalaman niya ang relasyon ng dalawa.

"Soo, mag eexplain ako, pumasok ka na muna."

"Sige, sa balkonahe lang ako." Sabi pa ni Kyungsoo but her competitive side didn't just left, sa halip, nag tip toe si Kyungsoo and kissed Jongin full on the lips. Sa harap ni Seulgi she's being territorial to what is hers. "I love you babe." Kyungsoo added, shocking not only Seulgi pero lalo na si Jongin. It's the first time.

"You- you, may girlfriend ka na pala?" Seulgi asked scandalized, taking a step backwards in disbelief. Mata niya ay unti unting sinasakop ng mga luha.

"Seulgi, I'm sorry. When nakipag break ako sayo before, I'm certain sa naging desisyon ko. Sorry." Jongin step forward at hinila ang dalaga sa kanyang mga bisig. He hugs her one last time, to say goodbye. "But I was happy with you, lahat ng sinabi at pinaramdam ko sayo totoo. It's just, I'm not the same prince who would treat you like a princess anymore, I am now someone else's king and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I'm sorry.." Hindi man umiyak si Seulgi, batid naman ni Jongin ang unti-unting pagkabiyak ng kanyang puso. At ng bumalik ang lakas sa mga tuhod, kumawala si Seulgi sa yakap ni Jongin at tuluyang lumayo.

Nalulungkot si Jongin, Seulgi's a big part ng buhay niya kaya hindi maiwasan na malungkot ito. Nasa balkonahe si Kyungsoo, pagkapasok ni Jongin. Well, lahat ng binitiwang salita ay pawang katotohanan iyon.

He walked slowly and hugged Kyungsoo from behind and kisses her temple. Kyungsoo rubbed his arms in return.

"You love me?" Malambing na tanong ni Jongin.

"I don't like Seulgi and I have to lie knowing the words that would knock her out." Lies. Jongin chuckles, oo pala, lahat ng ito pinilit lamang. Maaring asawa niya ngayon si Kyungsoo subalit isang pag-ayaw lang ng asawa maaring mawala ang babae sa kanya. Also, napakatanga niya thinking na seryoso si Kyungsoo sa mga sinabi. "Why? Nahulog ka na ba sakin? Haaaa? Hubby?" Panunukso ni Kyungsoo, tumawa man si Jongin subalit sa loob niya, tila minarinate ang sugatang puso sa asin at maanghang na suka.

"Hmmmmm. Secret." He playfully answered at hinalikan muli sa ulo ang asawa bago siya naglakad patungo sa kwarto niya.

✨

Mainit ang sikat ng araw, saktong lunchtime subalit si Jongin ay nasa rooftop at nakahiga kasama si Taemin. Yosi ang tanghalian ng dalawa.

Tahimik si Jongin, mabilis na nakaramdam si Taemin na may mali. Pinanood ni Taemin mula sa kinauupan ang bestfriend na pinaglalaruan ang usok ng yosi niya.

"Si Seulgi ba?"

"Ha?"

"Kako, si Seulgi ba ang dahilan kung bakit ganyan ka?"

"Pinagsasabi mo?"

"Ewan ko din Jongs, binabasa lang kita kasi hindi ka naman nag oopen up. Ano ba kasi iniisip mo?"

Muling humithit si Jongin ng sigarilyo at ibinuga ang usok, staining the sight of the blue sky with the dark smoke.

"I think I'm in love with Kyungsoo.." Taemin neither laugh nor mocked his friend. Instead, humithit din ito sa stick ng sigarilyo at hinayaang mag open si Jongin. "But she doesn’t like me. Impossible dude."

"Sakit ba?"

"Gago."

"de, joke lang." Muling sinakop ng katahimikan ang dalawa at nasira lamang ng muling magsalita si Taemin. "Nag usap na kayo ni Kyungsoo? I mean, did you confess?"

"Seulgi went sa condo, and Kyungsoo said she loves me pero she explained na kaya niya yun sinabi because she dislike her."

"Oh baka nagseselos? Lumalabas na pagka territorial ng asawa mo- oh shit. Did Seulgi know?"

Naupo si Jongin at kinuha ang cellphone ng maramdaman niya ang pag-vibrate. Kyungsoo asked where he is. He didn't reply at all at muling itinago ang cellphone sa bulsa niya.

Isang pag-iling ang sagot ni Jongin at siya na ay tumayo.

"I only made it clear that I'm inlove with Kyungsoo.."

Pababa na ang dalawa ng hagdan, hindi alam ni Taemin ang paroroonan, nakabuntot lang naman siya sa bestfriend nito.

Dismissal, nasa harapan nila Jongin ang asawa at si Luhan, nag uusap habang pababa na ng kanilang building. Maingay ang grupo nila pababa, nag-didiskusyon patungkol sa katatapos lang na exam.

Pagkarating sa lobby, naghiwalay na ang magka-klase, may nagbebeso, may nagyayakapan. Jongin traveled his gazes upang makita ang asawa at hindi nagtagal, namataan niya si Kyungsoo na tumatakbo paalis, susundan pa dapat ito ni Jongin ngunit bago pa man makahakbang si Jongin biglang nanigas ang kanyang buong katawan ng makita si Kyungsoo, nakangiti, mahaba ang mga ngiti nito sa labi habang yakap ng isang lalaki na ngayon lamang nakita ni Jongin.

His blood boiled, not in anger but in jealousy. Nagseselos siya lalo pa at first time niyang makita si Kyungsoo na tila linta kung makayakap sa ibang lalaki.

"Sino yun?" Tanong ni Taemin ng umakbay sa bestfriend.

"Tara, shot." Without sparing Kyungsoo another glance, si Jongin ay hinila ang kaibigan niya patungo sa parking lot, luckily ay nasa kabilang side ang kotse niya.

Tila minamartilyo man ang ulo ni Jongin kinabukasan, pinilit parin niyang umuwi sa condo. Saktong lasing lang naman ang nais niya and not to be wasted as fuck to the point na nag black out siya.

Jongin feels nauseous pagkababa niya ng kotse. Nagbabadya ang mga kinain at inumin niya from last night upang maisuka subalit pinigil ni Jongin at tumakbo ng makitang pasara na ang elevator door. Fortunately, naabutan ni Jongin ang pintuan at nakasakay. Subalit, he was beyond surprised ng makita ang asawa sa loob ng elevator.

Nagkasalubong ang kanilang mga paningin at akmang magsasalita na dapat si Kyungsoo ng iniwas ni Jongin ang mata niya at tumungo sa likuran upang sumandal.

"I texted you last night, hindi ka nagreply." Ani ni Kyungsoo. Nakapikit man si Jongin ngunit naramdaman parin niya ang asawa sa gilid niya. "Hey, are you hangover?" He felt her smelling him. Good thing hangover si Jongin, he's too weak para magsalita pa and it could be his alibi kapag nagtanong si Kyungsoo kung bakit hindi ito sumasagot. And the next thing Jongin felt is Kyungsoo's warmth when she held his wrist, lifting it up hanggang Kyungsoo's side hugging him. "Bakit ka naglasing? Sino ba yung kasama mo? Seulgi?" Jongin frowned at sinamaan ng tingin si Kyungsoo.

"Sila Taemin." Simple niyang sagot.

"Oh. Kaya ka hindi nakapagreply? Anyways, may ipapakilala dapat ako kagabi kaso ikaw eh, busy ka din pala. Pero dont worry, next time nalang.."

"Where did you slept?" Napansin ni Jongin that Kyungsoo is still wearing the same clothes she's wearing from yesterday and he assumed na katulad niya, she spent the night somewhere else.

"Hmmm, remember Sehun?" Sehun, bestfriend forever ni Kyungsoo slash first love. How could Jongin forget the name when Kyungsoo had probably talked about him a lot of times? "He's back and we kinda hang out last night..." Lahat ng lumalabas sa bibig ni Kyungsoo naging hangin na lamang kay Jongin, his ears refuses to process her words at the next thing Jongin knows, he slightly pushed Kyungsoo off him at lumabas ng elevator.

He punches the security code at dumiretso sa banyo at doon siya ay tuluyang sumuka. Nakabuntot naman si Kyungsoo sa asawa at sumunod sa banyo.

Kyungsoo frowned subalit she stayed for Jongin and gave him a back rub hanggang sa matapos si Jongin sa pagsuka. Inalalayan ito ni Kyungsoo patungo sa sofa.

For the rest of the day, Jongin suffered from hangover subalit he's lucky enough dahil nandoon si Kyungsoo sa tabi niya, no matter how grumpy he was towards her, she still catered his need and took care of him.

✨

Kyungsoo spent most of her days with Sehun at sa university nalang sila nagkikita ng asawa. Ginusto ni Kyungsoo naman yun, she decided to stay with Sehun for a while para makapag catch up sila bago bumalik ng Norway ang bestfriend niya.

Subalit Jongin changed. Kyungsoo hated the cold treatment na ipinapakita ni Jongin sa kanya. He won't even look at her at whenever Kyungsoo attempts to approach him, Jongin would avoid her.

Kagaya ngayon, wala ang professor at iilan lamang ang nasa classroom kaya nilapitan ni Kyungsoo ang asawa niyang nakikipag tawanan kasama nila Seulgi at Taemin.

"Jongin, pwede ba kitang makausap?"

"Hmmm?"

"Yung tayong dalawa lang?"

Jongin smiled at her, a forced and a fake one.

"Taemin knew naman at-"

"Sige Soo, usap na muna kayo ni Jongs.." Si Taemin na ang nag-effort para sa mapride na bestfriend at si Seulgi kanyang kinaladkad para sa privacy ng mag-asawa.

"Sabay na tayong umuwi mamaya ha? Sa condo na ako matutulog." Ani nito kay Jongin na ngayon ay nagcecellphone.

"hmm, boys night out daw kami sabi ni Moonkyu.." He lies.

"Pwede sumama?"

"Boys night out yun." Cold.

"Ehhhh, sige na. Sama ako, tapos dadalhin ko si Sehun.." Nabali ni Jongin ang pinaglalaruang lapis at kasabay ng lapis, his patience also snapped.

"Sehun, Sehun," He smirks angrily at tumayoo. "Tangina, kung gusto mo lumabas edi lumabas kayo ng Sehun na yan." Nagulat ang ilang natira sa classroom sa malakas na boses ni Jongin and Kyungsoo felt her eyes swelling in tears ng mag walk out si Jongin palabas ng classroom nila.

Luhan rushed to Kyungsoo at kanyang niyakap ang bestfriend na ngayon ay tahimik lamang na umiiyak.

Naubos na ang luha ni Kyungsoo after twenty minutes of crying sa comfort room, ngayon medyo maaliwalas na ang pakiramdam nito pagkatapos ilabas ang bigat sa kanyang dibdib.

"Alam mo Soo, if ako yung nasa sitwasyon ni Jongin magagalit din ako. Naiintindihan ko naman na namiss mo ang original bff mo subalit iba na yung sitwasyon ngayon, may asawa ka na at normal lang kay Jongin na magselos. Kagaya mo, noong dumating si Seulgi halos sabunutan mo din siya diba?"

"H-hindi ah!" Deny ni Kyungsoo ngunit Luhan only rolled her eyes.

"Wag ako ang pinagloloko mo. Kilala kita babaita ka, selos na selos ka nga kay Wendy eh! Pero naman kasi mali ka, isipin mo, what if Jongin would sleep sa bahay nila Seulgi, what would you feel?" Napaisip si Kyungsoo, nakanguso.

"Magagalit.."

"Oh see? Kyungsoo matalino ka sa klase pero hindi mo ba nakikita na nagseselos ang asawa mo. Ma pride lang din kaya hindi ka na kinakausap."

Napaisip si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Luhan, sa sitwasyon sila. Tama naman ang bestfriend niya, she's at fault kaya she reaps what she sow.

"Luhan, tingin ko mahal ko na si Jongin.." Because if not, Kyungsoo wouldn't feel hurt sa cold treatment ng asawa, kasi if not, hindi siya magseselos, kasi if not, hindi siya kikiligin noong sinabi ni Jongin kay Seulgi that she is Jongin's queen now at nais niyang makasama ito forever.

Mahal niya si Jongin.

"Tingin ko din bobo ka,"

"Bakit? Kasi mali ako? Hindi ko kaya siya mahal at baka nasanay lang ako around him?"

"Hindi Soo, bobo ka kasi ngayon mo lang narealize."

✨

Ang condo ni Jongin ay bumalik sa pagiging bahay, serving it's purpose at the very least. Araw-araw na itong inuuwian ng mag-asawa kahit pa estranghero kung ituring ni Jongin ang asawa. Masyadong mataas ang pride at hindi nakikita na pati si Kyungsoo ay nasasaktan niya.

Nag-aaral si Kyungsoo sa salas ng lumabas si Jongin ng kwarto nito, nakaporma suot ang simpleng white tshirt sa loob ng black leather jacket niya, at ang paborito at lumang blue faded jeans ang suot sa ibaba.

Diretso si Jongin sa pintuan at akmang lalabas na ng bahay ng tanungin ni Kyungsoo ng paroroonan, he said he's hanging out with his friends at wag na maghintay si Kyungsoo sa kanyang pag-uwi.

Nanlumo ang asawa niya, tila wala ng pag-asa na maisalba ang kung ano mang problema sa relasyon nila. Natatakot si Kyungsoo na baka humantong sa annullment ang kasal nila without her having a chance na umamin ng tunay na feelings kay Jongin.

Kalahati palang sa coverage ng exams nila ang napag-aralan niya, to calm her mind, naligo ang babae, nagbihis at bumaba sa convenience store sa baba ng condo building.

Chips and juice ang mostly na binili niya sa convenience store, subalit ng huminto sa shelf ng mga alak, she took two bottles of red wine. Born and raised sa isang striktong pamilya, growing up, si Kyungsoo ay hindi man lang naexperience ang uminom at lumabas sa mga bar. It was her choice too, she'd prefer books above everything else.

Pagkabalik niya ng unit, nagpatugtog siya ng personal playlist sa stereo at sinimulang lagukin straight from the wine bottle ang alak na kanyang binili.

Mainit ngunit masarap ang wine, urging Kyungsoo to gulp more of it, kaya she did, uminom ng uminom si Kyungsoo kasabay ng malakas na tugtog ng musika na pumupuno sa buong condo.

Unti-unti ng kinakain ng alak ang sistema ni Kyungsoo, now feeling lightheaded, Kyungsoo's giggling doesnt stop.

Ang isang bote ng wine ay mabilis na naubos, ang ikalawa ngayon nangangalahati na. Tuluyang nawala si Kyungsoo sa realidad at sa bawat tugtog, katawan niya ay nagsimulang gumalaw until she's on top of the couch, bouncing and dancing na tila walang problema, na animo masaya ang puso niya.

Jelly na din ang mga legs ni Kyungsoo, making her fall unto the carpeted floor.

"ouch," napaungol siya habang hawak ang balakang, masakit sa parteng iyon pero she managed to lift herself sa couch and giggled.

Nahiga si Kyungsoo, mata nakatingin sa kisame ngunit ang utak at puso ay nasa isang tao na nais niya ngayong hagkan. Si Jongin lamang ang nasa puso ni Kyungsoo hanggang sa nilamon siya ng kadiliman.

Supposedly overnight na naman kela Moonkyu si Jongin subalit bago mag hapunan, nagpaalam na ito sa tropa na uuwi siya. Hinayaan naman siya ng barkada sapagkat may asawa itong naghihintay sa bahay.

Bago mag alas-syete ay nakadating na sa condo si Jongin. Bubuksan na sana nito ang pintuan ng bumukas ito out of the sudden, Jongin blinked ng makita ang asawa nitong suot ang two piece red bikini na sa pagkakatanda ni Jongin ay niregalo ni Luhan sa asawa niya.

He had seen her bare without anything hiding her body subalit first time niyang makita ang asawa na naka two piece and Jongin can't help but to check her out, mula paa hanggang ulo, minatahan niya ang asawa.

Right then, he noticed how happy and giggly Kyungsoo is. He also noticed how red her make up or maybe blush on na suot which too is very unusual, mismong private wedding nga nila she's only wearing a light make up, ngayon pang magsu-swimming lamang.

"H-hey hubbyyyy!" Kyungsoo smiled at him bago niya ito itulak sa gilid ng makadaan siya, pero Jongin remained unmoving.

"Where are you going?"

"Hehehe. Swimming sa taas!" Ani ni Kyungsoo, giggling. Hinawakan siya ni Jongin sa magkabilang braso, steadying Kyungsoo as he leans over to smell her.

"Did you drink?" He asked, brows rising.

"Hmmm.." Kyungsoo's giggling, pretending to think. "I had two?" She giggles, showing Jongin two fingers.

"Two shots?" Umiling si Kyungsoo and pushes Jongin to the side kasi he's taking more of her time. Gusto na niyang lumangoy ng makapag isip na. "Kyungsoo," Hinila siya ni Jongin pabalik and she lost her balance making her get pulled sa dibdib ng asawa.

She stayed there, reminiscing how Jongin's warmth comforts her at her lowest. She stayed pressed against his chest because Kyungsoo seems to have forgotten how Jongin smells like. Putangina miss na niya.

"Sino kasama mo uminom? Did Sehun came over?" Galit ang tono ni Jongin, he's more like accusing Kyungsoo.

Doon na gumalaw ang dalaga at niyakap si Jongin, burying her face sa dibdib ng asawa. He didnt hugged her or pushed her away, hinayaan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa ganoong posisyon as he travels his gazes sa loob ng unit. He spotted two empty bottle wines kaya he concluded that Sehun came over.

Hinawakan niya ang braso ni Kyungsoo, opting to push her away. Subalit bago pa man nito maitulak ang asawa he heard her sniffling against his own chest. Umiiyak si Kyungsoo at nararamdaman na ni Jongin ang mga luha nito sa kanyang tshirt.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo hiccups. "Gusto lang naman kitang ipakilala kay Sehun kasi gusto kong ipagmalaki ang asawa ko," Nagulat si Jongin sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo pero he bit his tongue to stop himself from cutting her off. "Pero nagbago ka bigla, dahil ba kay Seulgi? Nagkabalikan ba kayo? Narealize mo bang mas mahal mo pala siya? Akala ko ba ako ang queen mo, akala ko ako na?" Nanigas si Jongin, realizing na narinig ni Kyungsoo ang mga sinabi nito noong araw na itinulak niya palayo ang dating kasintahan. Nanlambot na din ang pride niya, realizing that he had hurt Kyungsoo badly. "Jongin," Tumingala si Kyungsoo upang pagtagpuin ang kanilang mga mata. "Miss na miss na kita. Miss na kita sobra.. Gusto mo na ba makipaghiwalay? Si Seulgi na pipiliin mo? Lam mo ba gusto ko na lang pumunta ng Everland eh! Mabuti pa doon masaya!" Patuloy na umaagos ang mga luha sa mata ni Kyungsoo at nagui-guilty si Jongin for acting like an immature asshole. He thumbed her tears away at hinawi ang buhok ni Kyungsoo that was stock sa mga pawis at luha ng asawa.

"Sorry na.. Sorry na. Kyungsoo, sorry na." He rubbed her back, stopping her from crying. "Rest ka muna ha? Tapos we'll talk." Pero si Kyungsoo ayaw kumalas kay Jongin at ngumuso, whined and stomped her feet like a child. Jongin sighed at hinubad ang suot na leather jacket at isinuot sa katawan ni Kyungsoo.

At dahil ayaw kumawala ni Kyungsoo, binuhat lamang siya ni Jongin patungo sa couch, si Kyungsoo nasa kandungan niya na parang bata, nakayakap parin ito at nagmistulang linta.

Her cries had ended, sinisinok nalang at chine-check ni Jongin kung pwede ng kausapin ang asawa.

"Sit properly Soo, let's talk?" She whined against his chest kaya hinayaan nalang ni Jongin ang asawa, spoiling her kasi siya itong asshole na nanakit kay Kyungsoo.

Love should protect people, not the other way around kagaya ng ginawa ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo. He had hurt the woman he loves.

"A-are you and Sehun," Jongin gulps. Not ready sa conversation na ito pero he needed to end this misunderstanding, kaya there's no backing out. "Are you like together? I mean you, slept in his house and, uhm, you love him diba? Is there-"

"Are you accusing me of cheating? Are you implying we had sex just because he's my first love?" Kyungsoo asked, scandalized, upset and angry.

"Ofcourse not! Soo, calm down, I'm just asking.."

"Eh kung kayo ni Seulgi nasa iisang bahay na kayo lang, may mangyayari ba? Will you jump on her? Siguro oo. Kasi iniisip mo na porket first love ko si Sehun bubukaka ako sa kanya!" Sa labis na pagka galit aalis na dapat si Kyungsoo mula sa kandungan ni Jongin but the latter stopped him.

"Sorry na, sorry sorry, Soo, wifeey, sorry na.." Lambing ni Jongin, mahigpit ang yakap niya sa bewang ng asawa. "Sorry na, dali na, pag usapan na natin to."

"Nag uusap naman tayo ah, pero napakagago mo for thinking na ganoon akong klaseng babae.."

"Alam ko, kaya sorry na. Hindi ko lang napigilan ang sarili ko na magselos, na mag overthink. Sorry na, baby, love, wifeyy, sorry na.."

"Nakakainis ka!" Nais magmura ni Kyungsoo pero pinigil niya ang sarili. Si Jongin hinalikan ang collarbones niya. "Nag catch up lang naman kami ni Sehun, tapos ikaw tong magagalit agad kahit ikaw tong naunang umiwas. Tsaka wag mo nga akong hinahalik halikan, hindi pa tayo okay."

"Sorry na, miss ko lang."

"I'm actually thinking of a rough make up sex, pero I never thought na ganito kadumi ang tingin mo sakin kaya manigas ka!"

Nakanguso si Kyungsoo at pinigil ni Jongin ang pagtawa, batid niyang natunaw na ang galit ni Kyungsoo at tanging naiinis na lamang ang natitira. He held her at hinayaang humupa ang pagka inis ni Kyungsoo.

"Bakit tayo nagkakaganito? Bakit may pagseselos na?" Jongin chuckles, ang funny kasi what they have is nothing but business. Nahulog nga lang siya.

"Kasi pa fall ka..." Nguso ni Kyungsoo and Jongin chuckles, nais niyang tanungin if na fall na si Kyungsoo pero takot muli ang nanaig sa kanya.

"I told you na I wont cheat on you, kaya about Seulgi, she's nothing but a friend now. Kaibigan lang.."

"Ganoon din naman si Sehun, bestfriend ko yun.."

"Kaya sorry na.. Sorry na, sorry at asshole ang naging asawa mo, sorry na wifey," kinuha ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at hinalikan iyon, pinuno ng halik habang kanyang nilalambing. Marahil walang kapatawaran ang ginawa niya pero nais niyang bumawi sa asawa, hindi pa nga siya nagcoconfess talo na agad? Nope. He wanted her. Badly. "Sorry na. Ipapakilala mo parin ba ako kay Sehun?"

"Galit sayo yun kasi asshole ka, baka masira mukha mo kapag ipinakilala kita."

"Sus, suntukan lang ba?" Pinitik ni Kyungsoo ang ilong ng asawa.

"Basagulero." Jongin chuckles, alam niyang bati na sila ng asawa. Niyakap niya ito, rested his chin sa ulo ni Kyungsoo and pulled her closer.

Dami niyang realizations sa nangyari, except sa mahal na nga niya ang asawa, ay dapat hindi magpapatalo sa pride na yan, that communication is a key para sa isang matiwasay na relasyon.

Lastly, narealize niyang baliw na si Jongin kay Kyungsoo.

"Sorry wifey. Sorry.." Kyungsoo looked up at ngumuso.

"Hub, nahohorny ako." Jongin laughed at diniretso na sa kwarto ang asawang kaytagal niyang namiss at kanyang tinugunan ang nais.

✨

Magkaayos na ang mag-asawa, Lunes at maagang pumasok ang dalawa ng sabay. Nasa tabi ni Jongin si Kyungsoo, nag-aaral ito ng notes habang nagshe-share sila ng earphones. Lately, clingy si Kyungsoo sa asawa, labis daw siyang nangulila at bumabawi kay Jongin and the latter liked every minute na nasa tabi ang asawa.

"Wifey," Agad namang lumingon si Kyungsoo and Jongin surprised her with a kiss sa labi. He grins after, liking the blush sa pisngi nito.

"Ang harot haroooooot!!!" Si Luhan iyon na nakita ang pangyayari. Katabi niya si Taemin at nagkasabay sila sa gate.

"Wow, finally at makakapagpahinga na ang aking atay."

Namula si Kyungsoo, nahiya kaya itinago ang pamumula sa likod ni Jongin.

"Kaw kasi.." Bulong ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin sabay kurot sa tagiliran nito. Jongin chuckled.

"Bibili lang ako kape natin ah.. May gusto ka bang kainin maliban sakin?" Isang kurot at isang suntok sa balikat ang inabot niya sa asawa bago itulak ni Kyungsoo.

Tumatawang tumayo si Jongin at inakbayan palabas ng classroom si Taemin upang bilhan ng makakain ang asawa.

Nakataas ang isang kilay ni Luhan at naupo sa upuan ni Jongin. Ng makitang nakalabas na ang dalawang lalaki, she leaned closer kay Kyungsoo at siya ay bumulong.

"Kyungsoo, may nangyari na no?" Bulong ni Luhan sa bestfriend na ngayon hindi makatingin diretso sa kanya, mata ay nasa notes ngunit ang labi ay hindi maisara. "Aba, maharot ka talaga!"

"Asawa ko naman si Jongin ah!"

"Blah blah blah, sarap ba?"

"Oo sobra." Ginatungan na ni Kyungsoo ang panunukso ng kaibigan. Ilang beses mang may nangyari but the sex they had two nights ago was the best. It was rough but Jongin's being gentle at the same time. Namula siya recalling how the night felt the longest.

"Eeew, okay. CR lang ako. Hold on my bestfriend, mamaya lets talk about your sex life."

Kyungsoo rolled her eyes at pinanood na umalis si Luhan.

Mahaba ang pila sa coffee shop, exam season is coming kaya nearly half ng population ng school ay cramming and is probably pulling an all nighter. Mga bente minutong nakapila si Jongin at finally paakyat na sa classroom dala ang latte at ang sandwich club ng asawa.

Malalaki ang bawat hakbang that Jongin's making, bukod sa excited na makita ang asawa, ayaw niyang lumamig ang kape na dumating kay Kyungsoo. She gets grumpy kapag hindi nakakapaso ng dila ang kape niya.

Ng marating ang hallway ng classroom nila, nacurious si Jongin sa dami ng usisero at chismosang sumisilip sa loob ng classroom.

Sumilip- hindi, he didn't, pumasok si Jongin at agad niyang nakita si Kyungsoo, nakatayo habang hinihila ni Chanyeol.

"This is why I like you, kasi pakipot ka. Unlike those other women I know.." Nakita ni Jongin ang smirk sa mga labi ni Chanyeol at kumulo ang dugo nito ng makita ang discomfort sa mukha ni Kyungsoo.

Pumasok si Jongin, maingat na nilagay ang breakfast set sa kanyang upuan at nakikinig sa pagtulak ni Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol, paulit-ulit niyang sinasabi na bitawan na subalit eager si Chanyeol at nais mapakanya ang babae.

Jongin rolled the sleeves of his uniform before stepping in between, pulling Kyungsoo's other wrist at sinamaan ng tingin ang varsity player.

"She said no." Sabi ni Jongin sa isang seryosong tono, kung nakakatunaw lang ang tingin, abo na si Chanyeol.

Chanyeol laughed, seeing Jongin as a joke, like he's not a threat, not really taking him seriously.

"Bro, you like her? First you stopped me with the flowers now here?"

"Chanyeol, bitawan mo ako.." Sabi ni Kyungsoo, masyado ng mahigpit ang hawak ni Chanyeol sa pulu-pulsuhan niya, she's afraid it would bruise her skin.

"Ano? You like her?"

"Why would I marry someone na hindi ko mahal?" Jongin smirked at si Chanyeol ay napatingin sa mga singsing na ngayon nasa daliri ng mag-asawa.

"What?"

"My wife is getting uncomfortable, can you let go?" Chanyeol did not, still not believing sa mga nalaman kaya Jongin did it for him, taking back the hand na siya lang ang may karapatang humawak. Jongin intertwines his fingers with Kyungsoo's. Nagkatinginan pa sila and the husband smiled at her, reassuring her na okay na. "Tara, breakfast na tayo, love." He said and lead his wife pabalik sa kanyang upuan.

Si Chanyeol and the rest of their classmates are left with mouth agape, gaping like a fish. Samantalang si Luhan, kinikilig sa mala telenobelang eksena.

✨

Jongin and Kyungsoo are out in a restaurant, nag dress up si Kyungsoo in a cute pink dress na above the knee na pinag-arguehan pa nilang dalawa kasi conservative daw si Jongin.

Well, si Jongin, hindi naman daw nagpa pogi, ngunit eto, brush up ang buhok at naka puting longsleeves. At halos pinaligo na ang pabangong binili ni Kyungsoo for him.

Hindi siya nagpapogi, usual attire daw niya yun. Bakit daw siya mag papapogi kung si Sehun lang naman ang kikitain nila. No need na since he's claiming na he's way good looking than the younger man.

Si Kyungsoo tahimik lang na tunawa, umiling.

Ngayon, nasa isang restaurant ang mag-asawa at hinihintay si Sehun na nagpapark lang ng car.

"Akala ko ba no need magpapogi? Your hair looks fine." Sita ni Kyungsoo but proceed to fix Jongin's neat hair anyways.

"I know. Magulo lang, nakakahiya naman sa bestfriend mo." Kyungsoo chuckles, labas yung hugis pusong ngiti at nawala ang bilugang mata. "Di hamak na mas pogi naman ako sa kanya.." Pagmamayabang ni Jongin at tsaka kinuha ang kamay ng asawa, holding it underneath the table.

Nagngi-ngitian ang mag-asawa ng dumating si Sehun dahilan upang maistorbo ang sexual tension sa pagitan ng dalawa.

Tumayo si Jongin, nakipagkamay kay Sehun at nagpakilala, hindi bilang Jongin Kim kung hindi bilang asawa ni Kyungsoo Do, emphasizing that he's the husband, parang bata kaya natawa si Kyungsoo at akmang yayakap kay Sehun but the possessiveness in her husband jumps out kaya mabilis itong pumagitna sa pagitan ng asawa at ng bestfriend niya.

They proceed sa dinner and Jongin left a good impression kay Sehun, the bestfriend is quiet at hindi vocal, he's only listening sa bickering ng mag-asawa at nagtiis sa landiang nagaganap and would only speak kapag tinatanong.

Mabilis na lumipas ang oras, tapos na ang dinner at the three are bonding over some wine and small talk.

Kyungsoo excused herself for a quick toilet break, leaving the two at lalong winarningan si Jongin na mag behave.

Sehun crosses his leg at nagsalita.

"Kyungsoo talks about you all the time." Jongin's about to take a sip from his wine glass but his hand paused mid air sa sinabi ni Sehun. "I thought we'd catch up pero I didn't even have a chance to speak. Lagi siyang, si Jongin ganyan, si Jongin ganito, ayaw ni Jongin na ganoon blah blah blah.. Nakakarindi." kinilig si Jongin at ipinakita niya iyon sa isang ngiti. "Nakwento din ni Kyungsoo na you've been an asshole, muntikan na kitang sugurin noon pero she stopped me." Sehun poured himself some wine. "I love Kyungsoo. I loved her the longest and yeah, I still think it's unfair na sa ibang tao siya ikinasal. It should have been me."

"Sehun-"

"Ingatan mo siya, kapag sinaktan mo ang bestfriend ko, I wont give you another chance at aagawin ko siya. One chance Kim, one chance."

"Ako ba pinag-uusapan niyo?" Kyungsoo teases the men. Jongin smiled and took her hand that is sitting sa balikat niya and kissed her knuckles.

"Ini-invite ko si Jongin na mag bar, yung kami lang. Hahanapan ko ng chicks." Sehun winks at Kyungsoo pero bumelat lamang ito sa bestfriend.

"I don't buy it." Kyungsoo said.

Shortly, the three separate ways, Sehun has a flight to catch kinabukasan.

The night ended well, Sehun and Jongin are buddies now and Kyungsoo is the happiest. Syempre hindi nagpatalo ang competitive na asawa ni Kyungsoo at binulungan si Sehun na kahit kailan, hindi magiging kanya si Kyungsoo, kahit sa susunod na buhay man or sa iilang susunod pa.

✨

Mabilis na lumipas ang araw, natapos na ang midterm exams ng mag-asawa at sembreak na. Nasa kama sila ngayon, nakadapa at sa harapan nila nakabukas ang mcbook ni Jongin. They decided na mag out of town kaya naghahanap sila ng magandang lugar na bibisitahin, they're arguing between Korea or Japan.

Habang nasa kalagitnaan ng mainit na diskusyon, the door bell rings at si Jongin ang tumayo thinking na dumating na ang binili ni Kyungsoo na vaccum cleaner online subalit labis ang pagkagulat niya ng makita ang sariling parents.

"Hubby, sino yan? Andiyan na ba yung- Tita, tito.." Kahit si Kyungsoo ay nagulat sa mga bisita.

Pagkatapos ng beso at kamustahan, nakaupo ang apat sa sofa, si Mr. Kim ay nakatingin sa mag-asawa habang ang asawa nito ay iniikot ang tingin sa loob ng condo unit at inuusisa ito.

Kinakabahan si Jongin sa biglaang pagbisita ng mga magulang niya which rarely happens. Kung ano ang motibo ngayon ang tumatakbo sa kanyang utak.

"So, we won't be staying long kasi may ida-drop lang kami." Ani ni Mr. Kim, pushing a brown envelope sa harapan ng mag-asawa, napahawak si Jongin sa kamay ng asawa sa labis na takot, nangangamba na baka divorce paper na iyon.

Sinulyapan ni Kyungsoo ang asawa, labis na namumutla si Jongin.

"I originally bought a cruise ticket for me and your mom ngunit there's a very important party na kailangan naming daluhan kaya we decided that you two should probably go instead.."

"Dad.."

"Besides, semestral break naman, you guys can travel anywhere, and I want a grandchild now. Ayaw ng ate mong mag-anak kaya sayo nalang."

"Mom, 20 palang kami ni Kyungsoo, we havent talked about it yet, wala pa sa plano yan.."

Bago pa mag debate ang mag-ina, tumayo na si Mr. Kim at nginitian ang asawa ng unico hijo niya. He really like her for his son, sadly she's a Do.

"You can either use the tickets or not. Your choice. Pero sayang naman kasi nabayaran na ang lahat. Honey, let's go."

And like that, the super rich parents left.

Ng marinig ang automatic lock ng front door, doon lang yata nakahinga ng maluwag si Jongin. Kyungsoo took the envelope at tiningnan ang laman nito. Ticket nga and if they want the cruise, their flight is in two days.

"Hub, gusto ko to.." Nguso ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin while reading the itinerary. "Tara na hubbbb.."

If Kyungsoo wants it, she gets it.

"Alright, cruise then.."

✨

First trip ng mag-asawa ang cruise kaya parehong excited ang dalawa. They flew to Phuket kung saan magsisimula ang cruise at magtatapos naman sa Japan.

Malaki ang cruise ship obviously, since the couple are both born with a silver spoon in the mouth, hindi na bago ang karangyaan sa paningin nila kaya skip na ang pagkamangha nila sa malaking cruise ship. They went for the experience at hindi yung ganda ng barko.

Malaki ang kwarto nila, VIP at nasa top deck. Malaki ang kama at tila nasa hotel lamang.

Alas syete ng umaga ng umalis na ang barko, nasa kwarto ang mag-asawa, cuddling together sa kanilang malambot na kama, nagpapahinga lamang at kanilang lilibutin ang magiging tahanan nila for the next four days.

"Wifey,"

"Hmmm?"

"May maganda kaya dito sa barko?"

"Yup, ako." She grins at si Jongin humalakhak naman sa confident na sagot. "Ah, bakit, pangit ba ako?"

"Hehe, ganda mo wifey, nakakasilaw. Ouch, wifey wifey, where are you, nabulag ako sa kagandagan mo.. Wifey." Corny man, kinilig naman si Kyungsoo, labis siyang masaya kaya hindi napigil ang malalakas na halakhak upang makawala.

"Cornyyyyyyy mo hubbb!" Naupo si Kyungsoo at itinali ang mahabang buhok, malalakas niyang pagtawa ay nag eecho sa loob ng kwarto. "Hub, tara na nga.." Tumayo si Kyungsoo, si Jongin nakahiga sa pagitan ng mga legs niya.

"Buhat wifey," Jongin raised both of his arms and Kyungsoo playfully took them, pulled her husband off the bed pero mabigat masyado ang asawa.

"Eh, hubbbbbb naman, dali na~" Whine ni Kyungsoo kaya imbes na siya ang humila sa asawa, si Jongin pa ang nakahila sa kanya pababa making her land atop of his chest.

Mabilis na ipinalupot ni Jongin ang mga braso sa katawan ng asawa upang pigilan itong kumawala.

Nagpupumiglas si Kyungsoo at si Jongin ay labis na naaaliw sa frown ng asawa niya. He's slowly drifting patungo sa mundo niya kung saan tanging at tanging si Kyungsoo lamang ang nakikita niya. Ngumiti si Jongin, kita ang mga dimple na madalang lamang nagpapakita.

At ng hindi mapigilan ang sarili, ang buong mukhab ni Kyungsoo ay kanyang pinaulanan ng maririn at malalambing na halik.

Ang inosenteng halikan ay mabilis na nag escalate hanggang naging agresibo ang pagsasayaw ng kanilang mga labi at napaungol sa inis si Jongin ng ang kanilang momol session ay naistorbo ng sunod sunod na pagkatok sa kanilang pintuan.

The breakfast arrived at kumain na sila.

Kumpleto ang cruise, may theater room, may gymnasium, playground, computer shop, may arcade, bar, concert area at halos lahat ng makikita sa lupa ay meron noon sa loob ng cruise ship. It was perfectly designed to cater every passenger's need. May chapel pa, name it at meron doon.

Kaya imposibleng mababagot ang mag-asawa.

Kyungsoo's favorite though is the huge ass pool sa norte ng roof deck. Kaya unang araw palang nila at nagbabad na ito sa ilalim ng araw suot ang two piece na si Jongin mismo ang pumili isang araw bago sila mag impake ng dadalhin.

Nasa pool side si Kyungsoo habang si Jongin ay nagbabantay sa kanya, nakikipag usap ito sa nakilalang matanda. Kyungsoo saw na nag eenjoy naman si Jongin kausap ang matanda kaya lumangoy na muna siya mag-isa.

Masarap ang yakap ng tubig sa kanyang balat kaya napa tagal ang swimming ni Kyungsoo, umahon lamang siya ng sinenyasan ni Jongin na oras na.

Kyungsoo immediately wore her robe at pagkatapos, hinila siya ni Jongin at tumakbo patungo sa dulong bahagi ng cruise ship. Kyungsoo was trapped in between of Jongin's arms as they both watched the sunset. Maliwanag na kulay kahel ang langit at nagmistulang isang mamahaling painting ang langit.

At ng magtago na ang araw at dumilim na ang langit, Jongin kissed Kyungsoo's ear and hugged her.

"Thank you wifey, thank you.." Hindi naintindihan ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang pinapasalamat ng asawa pero kanya itong hinarap at niyakap ng kay higpit.

Walang ganap sa day 2 nila. Nagkulong ang dalawa sa kanilang kwarto at maghapon they made love. Sayang naman ang bouncy at malambot na kama kung hindi mabibinyagan ng action.

On their third day, the two went to the restaurant first thing in the morning. Dahil nga buong araw at silang nag laro ng apoy sa kama, ginutom ang dalawa kaya napag desisyonan nilang mag buffet.

Pagkatapos ng breakfast, they cuddled back sa kama at natulog ng ilang oras. Si Kyungsoo ang nanggising pagkatapos ng ilang oras.

Nakaupo si Jongin habang pumupungay pungay pa ang mata, nakatingin kay Kyungsoo na nagbo-blower ng buhok sa harapan ng salamin.

"Wifey, naligo ka, hindi mo manlang ako sinabay." Parang bata kung magtampo, mahaba ang nguso ng lalaki.

"Eh, mamaya kapag sinimulan baka walang katapusan. Parang hayop ka pa naman. Gising na hub.."

Jongin complied, although sleepy pa, he had managed to drag his body sa banyo at doon ay nagshower siya. Mabilis lamang siya nagshower at nagbihis na agad. He didn't bother to blowdry his hair at magkahawak kamay na lumabas ng kwarto ang mag-asawa. They grabbed their late lunch together at pagkatapos ay nanood sila ng Titanic sa sine.

Madilim ang sinehan, malamig, though mangilan lang ang nanonood ng outdated subalit timeless na Titanic, yakap ni Kyungsoo ang braso ni Jongin throughout the movie at ng magmomol sina Jack and Rose, hindi nagpatalo ang bida ng istoryang ito.

Sa ending naman, Kyungsoo hid her face sa dibdib ni Jongin, patuloy siyang umiiyak sa malungkot na eksena habang ang mga daliri ni Jongin ay sinusuklay ang malambot na buhok ng asawa.

"Labas na tayo?" Bulong ni Jongin habang si Rose ay hindi sumusuko sa pag-pito, maisalba lang silang dalawa ni Jack.

Ng tumango si Kyungsoo, agad na pinunasan ni Jongin ang pisngi ng asawa. He's laughing at her cute reaction.

Next destination ng dalawa is the arcade, nasa mood si Kyungsoo na maglaro ng basketball pagkatapos umiyak ngunit punuan na at no vacant spot for them. She felt sadder kaya hinila ni Jongin ang asawa at sabay silang tumakbo pababa hanggang marating ang indoor basketball court.

It was empty, kaya napatakbo si Kyungsoo patungo sa sulok kung saan naroroon ang isang cart na puno ng bola. Kumuha ng isa si Kyungsoo, she dribbled it bago tinapon kay Jongin na mabilis itong sinalo at ishinoot.

Two points si Jongin pero labis labis na puntos ang nakuha niya ng tumawa si Kyungsoo ng malakas. Naaliw ang asawa niya. Muling kumuha ng bola at ipinasa kay Jongin who again succesfully shoot it.

Nagpatuloy ang mag-asawa sa paglalaro hanggang sa napagod sila. For Jongin, bawat patak ng pawis was worth it, he knew na masaya si Kyungsoo kaya it made him happy as well. Tama nga ang kasabihan na kapag happy wife, happy din ang husband.

Nakahiga ang dalawa sa court, parehas hinihingal sa paglalaro.

"Happy ka?" Jongin asks his wife at ang dalaga naman ay rumolyo at ninakawan ng halik ang pisngi ng asawa.

"Tara na hub, akyat na tayo sa kwarto. I feel malagkit."

"Mas palalagkitin natin?" Jongin winks.

"Hahahaha ayaw, dali na!"

Last day, maagang nag swimming ang mag asawa dahil request ni Kyungsoo. Halos puro bata ang nasa swimming pool kaya iniwasan ng dalawa ang masyadong landian.

Nakaupo sa bench si Kyungsoo, sipping her mango shake habang nagpapahinga, katabi niya ang asawa.

Nakangiti si Kyungsoo, making faces sa doggie na nakatingin sa kanya. Naku-kyutan si Kyungsoo at matagal na niyang nais magkaroon ng alaga, yun nga lang she did not get one kasi maaawa siya sa puppy at baka hindi niya maalagaan ng maayos.

"Hub, mag-anak na tayo.." Nabulunan si Jongin, tumagilid ito upang umubo ng tahimik, yeah, he loves Kyungsoo pero hindi pa siya handa na mag-anak, lalo na at marami pang pangarap si Kyungsoo sa magiging career. And honestly, hindi pa handa si Jongin sa mabibigat na responsibilidad. "Gusto ko ng puppyyy hub," Ngumuso si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at nahagip ng paningin ng lalaki ang puppy sa kabilang bench.

Ah, puppy naman pala eh. Pwede.

Jongin chuckled, tinawanan ang sarili sa pag ooverreact. Hinawi niya ang bangs ng asawa at ikinipit sa tenga nito.

"Pag-uwi pag usapan natin yan ha? Sa ngayon enjoyin muna natin yung cruise. Lalo na today, last day natin. May party daw mamaya."

"Basta hub, promise mo, kukuha tayo ng puppies!"

"Okay wifey. Kahit madami pa yan!" Jongin smiled at her.

Ng mabagot sa pag su-swimming bumalik sa kwarto ang mag asawa, nagbanlaw ng sabay at pagkatapos ay nagpa deliver nalang ng pagkain.

Nagkakamay pa si Jongin habang si Kyungsoo ay pabalik balik sa harapan ng vanity mirror hawak ang mga dresses niyang dala. Nagpapa panic na kung ano ang susuotin for the party tonight.

Si Jongin na nanonood sa babae ay nahihilo na din.

Kyungsoo's checking herself out with a golden dress sa mirror when finally Jongin speaks.

"Hub, you know kahit ano diyan ang susuotin mo ikaw parin ang maganda sa lahat."

"Eh, hub I wanna be pretty sa mata ng lahat." Nguso ni Kyungsoo sa mirror. "Para maging proud ka na ako ang asawa mo.." Jongin dropped his spoon at tahimik na naglakad patungo sa asawa, backhugging the surprised woman.

Mga mata nila ay magkadikit through the mirror.

"Wifey, you don't have to be pretty for the world para lang maging proud ako sayo. Proud na proud ako na ikaw ang naging asawa ko.." Kyungsoo can see the sincerity sa mata ng asawa niya, Jongin's eyes are expressive to the point na hindi na alam ni Kyungsoo if parte parin ito ng pagpapanggap nila bilang mag asawa who are forced into an arranged marriage.

Jongin's gazes bring joy sa puso ni Kyungsoo, feeling and hopeful that there's a chance na maging totoo ang lahat ng meron sila. At the same time, natatakot si Kyungsoo, maybe she had read him wrong at wala lang para kay Jongin lahat ng to, baka nasanay lang din, baka malambing din because he's getting a lot of sex sa relasyong ito.

Nais maging masaya ni Kyungsoo, but her fear hinders her.

"Oh bakit malungkot ang asawa ko?" lambing ni Jongin, mga braso ay humigpit. Kyungsoo let loose of herself and leans her body against Jongin's.

"Wala lang. Natatakot ako.." She whispers, wishing na hindi narinig ni Jongin iyon, afraid she needs to explain at baka mapa amin that she had fallen for him.

"Takot sa?" Bulong pabalik ni Jongin, lips moving to kiss her temple.

"Wala.." She forces a smile at kumawala sa mga yakap ni Jongin. She took a few steps and showed Jongin two dresses. "Hub, saan sa dalawa?"

Napaisip si Jongin, fingers on his chin.

"Left." Kyungsoo growls, ayaw niya nung choice of dress ni Jongin, mukha siyang manang doon.

"Bakit ito!!!" Reklamo niya.

"Mas mahaba, hindi din makikita cleavage mo." Ani ni Jongin at bumalik na sa kanyang kinakain.

Nakatulog si Kyungsoo right after nilang bumalik sa kwarto after magpa masahe sa spa. At ng bumalik sa consciousness ang dalaga mag-isa na lamang siya sa kama, sa kwarto nila.

Still groggy, she decided na romolyo muna sa kama yakap ang unan ni Jongin that smells like him.

Dazed out si Kyungsoo, nakatingin sa bintana ng kwarto nila ng marinig ang pagbukas ng pintuan nila. She didn't flinch, partly inaantok at tinatamad gumalaw.

"Gising na pala ang sleeping beauty ko?"

"Nag yosi ka na naman.." Reklamo ni Kyungsoo but still hugged Jongin and pulled him to bed nonetheless.

"Sorry.." He whispered and let Kyungsoo cuddles him. "7 PM yung party tonight, everyone's getting ready na.."

"Hmmmm. Can we skip?"

"Nope. Tonight is our last night. I want to make it special kaya get up na."

Umungol si Kyungsoo, at that moment nais lamang niyang yakapin ang init ng asawa and not go anywhere else. Pero Jongin, the excited one pulled her out of the bed and pushed her patungo sa ilalim ng shower head.

Kyungsoo is the prettiest amongst the stars, pagkalabas niya sa salon where Jongin picked her up, his jaw literally dropped. With her silver and glittery tube short length dress, yung buhok niya ay simpleng loose waves lang but the silver flower clips makes her looks like majestic.

Kyungsoo smiled, loving the expression na natanggap mula sa asawa.

Kyungsoo gladly linked their arms together, si Jongin, hindi parin nakababa mula sa langit simula ng masilayan ang magandang mukha ng anghel niya.

"Shit. Puta wifey, ang ganda mo." Kyungsoo chuckles at kunwari ay pinunasan ang laway ng asawa.

"Thank you very much hubby."

Sa dami ng matang nakatingin kay Kyungsoo sa pag pasok nila sa party hall, hindi na maialis ni Jongin ang braso sa bewang ng asawa. They were standing sa tabi when a waiter stopped to offer them some champagne.

"Wanna dance with me madam?" Isang foreigner ang lumapit kay Kyungsoo, asking her hand for a dance.

But Kyungsoo declined the offer at matiwasay namang umalis ang foreigner. Kyungsoo shot Jongin a teasing look which he automatically reads.

"Kyungsoo Kim, my beautiful wife, can I have this dance?"

Kyungsoo smiled at sa gitna ng dance floor siya dinala ng asawa.

She got her arms around his neck while his' snaked around her waist. Along with the music sumunod ang pag galaw ng kanilang katawan.

It feels like an ending of a fairytale, yun nga lang nagsisimula palang ang kwento ng pagmamahalan ng mag-asawa. Isang fairytale kung saan si Jongin ang prinsipeng handang gawin ang lahat para sa kanyang napakagandang prinsesa.

He cant keep his eyes off Kyungsoo, napakaganda. Lalo siyang nabibighani sa pagkislap ng mala diyamanteng mata ng asawa. Napaka breathtaking ni Kyungsoo, Jongin lost count kung ilang beses niyang nakalimutang huminga, kung ilang beses niyang nasabi na napakaganda ng asawa niya.

Habang ang mga paa nila ay patuloy na sumusunod sa saliw ng musika, Jongin rested his forehead against Kyungsoo.

"Hubby, sasayaw lang ba tayo magdamag?" Nguso ni Kyungsoo sa asawa, ang mga paa ay nagsisimulang magtampo sapagkat hindi napagpapahinga.

"Alright your majesty, let's go elsewhere."

Jongin has his suit hanging sa balikat ni Kyungsoo pagkarating nila sa roof deck. It's cold and Jongin being thoughtful at caring, kanyang isinuot sa asawa ang suit.

"Oh, lahat yata nasa party. Walang katao tao dito?" The roof deck is empty. No sign of life ang makikita, the place is all theirs.

"maybe.." Jongin shrugs at maya maya pa, biglang nagliwanag ang kaninang madilim naroof deck, to be precise, ang swimming pool. There's a table for two sa gilid ng swimming pool.

A romantic table like sa mga movies, may champagne, with steak, red roses petals scattered sa red carpet and a bouquet of lilies.

Sa itaas ay merong yellow lights, sparkling so beautiful, lighting up the table at nag mistulang bituin ng mag-asawa para sa espesyal na gabing iyon.

"Oh my god!" Kyungsoo gasped in surprise. Still not understanding na para sa kanya ang sorpresang iyon.

"Did you like it?" Hinawi ni Jongin ang buhok ni Kyungsoo na inililipad ng hangin. She turns to him, shocked before her face transitioned into the happiest expression Jongin has seen her with.

"For me?" Jongin chuckles at hawak parin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo, kanya itong dinala sa sorpresang pinlano niya.

Jongin rented out the entire roof deck for the whole night para sa gabing iyon. It's their last day, huling gabi ng first cruise nila together as husband and wife and there's no way in hell na uuwi silang hindi niya nakukuha ang matamis na oo ni Kyungsoo, asawa naman niya ang babae ngunit nais niyang magsimulang muli, he's going to confess to her and tell her that he's in love with him. Gusto na niyang maging kanya si Kyungsoo, completely, hindi yung mag-asawa lang sila sa papel.

Jongin wanted to be her husband, to be the father of her children at lalong nais niyang makasama ang asawa habambuhay.

"All for the princess.." Jongin pulled the chair and left ng kumportableng nakaupo na si Kyungsoo.

Nagpapalitan lang sila ng tingin. Nagkakahiyaan na animo nasa first date palang sila. Blush is slowly creeping sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo, mga panga ay nangangalay na yata.

"Uhm," Jongin coughs sa biglang awkward na atmosphere. Si Kyungsoo ang naunang umiwas ng tingin and took the bouquet na hindi man lang ibinigay ni Jongin. "That's for you wifey," Kyungsoo giggled at inamoy ang bouquet.

"So..."

"So..." Nagkahiyaan pa.

"Hmmm.."

"Okay fine, did you like this?"

"Sehun had done this for me before.."

Jongin playfully slammed his palms against the table at tumayo.

"Tara na, irerent ko nalang yung theater for you wifey, siguro hindi pa niya nagagawa yun diba?" He asks wearing a serious face and a serious tone. But Kyungsoo giggled and hugged the bouquet.

"Joke lang hubby.." She laughs. "He havent.." Jongin fixed his sleeves at bumalik sa upuan.

Nagsimulang kumain ang dalawa sapagkat, honestly, Kyungsoo is starving. Parang leon na ginutom sa loob ng dalawang araw kaya ang steak ay mabilis niyang naubos. She burped loudly after at nagkatinginan sila. Jongin took the napkin at pinahid ang labi ni Kyungsoo as if may dumi kahit wala.

"Hub," Ngumuso si Kyungsoo at kinuha ang nahiwamg steak sa plato ni Jongin tsaka kinain.

"Ah, ang wifey ko nagutom. Sige lang wifey, order pa ako?"

"Eh, tatawagin mo kong matakaw niyan!" Jongin laughed at tinawag ang waiter upang umorder muli.

Masayang kumakain si Kyungsoo habang si Jongin ay pinanood ang asawa. Isa sa mga nagustuhan ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo ang pagiging foodie nito, mahilig magluto at kumain, unlike those other girls na nakilala niyang figure conscious. Well, in short, hindi maarte si Kyungsoo kaya lalo niyang nagustuhan.

"Ginawa mo din to kay Seulgi no?" Kumurap si Jongin, taken aback sa tanong ng nakangusong asawa. He laughed after at since he can't keep his hands off of Kyungsoo, muli niyang pinaraanan ng daliri ang labi ng asawa.

"This night is all about you," Jongin chuckled, he leaned forward at hinalikan ang labi ni Kyungsoo. "Because my eyes only sees you. Kyungsoo," Hinawakan ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo, eyeing, touching the wedding ring sa daliri ng asawa. "I used to hate this ring,"At dahan dahan, ang singsing ay kanyang hinila paalis sa daliri ng asawa, not seeing the tears pooling sa mata ni Kyungsoo. "And I hated this even more.." Jongin took his wedding ring too at kasama ng singsing ni Kyungsoo, ang simbolo ng pagiging mag-asawa nila ay itinapon ni Jongin sa dagat. It's all gone just like that.

"A-ayaw mo na ba." Nanginginig ang boses ni Kyungsoo, may kumawalang luha na din sa kanyang mata at lalong nanghina ang puso when Jongin laughed. Ang gago tumawa habang siya ay labis na nalulungkot. "M-may sampung buwan pa tayo diba? Si Seulgi ba?"

Tumawa lang muli si Jongin at agad na pinunasan ang luha ni Kyungsoo bago muling sakupin ang ngayong nanlalamig na palad ng umiiyak na asawa. He brought it to his mouth at hinipan for warmth.

"Kyungsoo," Labis na nagulat si Kyungsoo ng makita ang hawak ni Jongin na singsing, isang gintong singsing na may diamante sa itaas. "This one, this ring, as I put this on your finger, unlike the Jongin Kim na nakasama mo sa altar who only gave you a ring dahil kailangan ng pamilya natin, ang Jongin Kim ngayon na isinusuot sayo itong singsing, siya na ang nangangailangan sayo.." Hindi makapaniwala si Kyungsoo sa naririnig, walang maintindihan sapagkat ang mata ay nasa singsing na isinuot ni Jongin sa daliri niya. It fit perfectly. "Kyungsoo, pwede ba nating totohanin lahat ng ito? Kasi, tangina," Napamura si Jongin, he had never been this corny before ngunit dahil kay Kyungsoo, para sa pagmamahal niya kahit anong cheesy pick up line pa yan ay kaya niyang sabihin. "Mahal na kita.." Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang pagtulo ng luha niya, luha na kasalungat ng emosyong kanina ay nangibabaw dahil sa maling akala. "Please, be with me? For better or worst? Let's be together hindi lamang sa saya kung hindi pati sa kalungkutan. Kyungsoo, mahal na mahal kita." Tumayo si Kyungsoo sumunod si Jongin only to catch the woman when she offered herself.

They were hugging sa ilalim ng kanilang sariling bituin, sa gitna ng roof deck, umiiyak si Kyungsoo sa labis na tuwa.

"Okay. Okay." Ang kanyang tanging nasabi habang nasa bisig ni Jongin.

"Akin ka na?"

"Iyo lamang."

At sa gabing iyon, ang dalawang pusong nagmamahalan ay wala ng mahihiling pa.

✨

"Blooming ka girl kahit wasak!"

"Gaga ka. Ang kalat mo."

"Papano naman kasi girl, ang ganda ganda mo, ganyan ba talaga kung may nag aalagang tite?"

Hindi sumagot si Kyungsoo only taking a sip sa iniinom na milktea with her lips stretched into a smile.

Balik eskwela na naman, dalawang linggo na ang nakalipas ng matapos ang cruise ng mag-asawa ngunit nakalutang parin sa cloud nine si Kyungsoo.

Bukod kasi sa nagka-aminan na ng feelings at sa masarap na sex life nila, araw-araw pinanindigan ni Jongin ang sinabing mahal ang asawa. Sabay na silang pumapasok sa eskwela without fearing na malalaman ng mga kaeskwela nila ang tungkol sa kanilang pagiging mag-asawa.

Ngayon, maihahalintulad sa lovebirds ang mag-asawa na nakalabas na sa kanilang lungga. And having freedom is the best feeling for Kyungsoo.

"Pero Soo, I am happy para sa inyong dalawa, lalo na sayo." Nasa singsing ni Kyungsoo ang mata ni Luhan, admiring the expensive piece of jewelry. "Finally naadmit mo na rin sa sarili mo na mahal mo din pala."

"Gaga ka talaga at makinig ka na nga lang sa meeting.." Kagaya ng sinabi ni Kyungsoo, nasa isang org meeting ang magkaibigan ngayon, si Kyungsoo hindi makapag hintay na matapos ang meeting at excited na makasama ang asawa. Kagabi bago matulog, naghanap lang naman ng fried isaw si Kyungsoo kaya pinangakuan siya ng asawa na kakain sila sa labas for dinner.

Nasa kotse si Jongin, kasama si Taemin at nag-uusap habang naghihintay sa asawa niya.

"Hahahahaha gago dude, ang corny mo pala?"

"Haha pati ako tol nagulat din. Pero ayos lang, masaya naman ang asawa ko."

"Asawa ko, hahaha nakakapanibago ka Jongs.."

"Parang sinabi mo na din na first time kong mag seryoso ah?" Sa labinlimang taong pagkakaibigan, Jongin can see right through Taemin, isang kindat alam lang na ni Jongin ang ipinapahiwatig ng bestfriend niya.

"Tol," Nakangiti na parang gago si Jongin ng kalabitin ni Taemin. He turns to his bestfriend bago tumingin sa labas ng kotse kung saan nakatayo si Seulgi. "Mahal ka parin niyan.." Ani ni Taemin.

Lumabas naman si Jongin ng kotse, nais niyang makausap ang ex upang bigyan ng closure at bigyan ng kapayapaan upang makapag move on.

Yayakapin siya dapat ni Seulgi ng umiwas si Jongin. She's close to crying ngunit mas mahihirapan ang ex kapag hinayaan niyang hawakan siya nito. Jongin smiled at her at hindi na nagpaligoy ligoy pa. He told her na mahal niya si Kyungsoo dahilan upang mag move on na ang dalaga at marami pang lalaki diyan. Nais mang hawakan ni Jongin ang umiiyak na ex, but he didnt and let her stand on her own upang maging malakas ito.

Seulgi understands, she accepted the fact na kailanman hindi na magiging sa kanya si Jongin. She gave him her final words at nagpasalamat sa pagiging honest ni Jongin at maya maya ay umalis na tuluyan ang dalaga sa buhay ng dating nobyo.

Malungkot man para kay Seulgi subalit nabunutan naman ng tinik si Jongin sa naging closure nilang dalawa. Ngayon, tanging si Kyungsoo na lamang ang focus niya.

Bumalik sa kotse si Jongin at ipinagpatuloy ang pagkwento kay Taemin ng mga nangyari sa kanilang cruise.

Pagkatanggap ng mensahe ni Kyungsoo na tapos na ang kanilang meeting, bilang impatient at excited na asawa, kasama si Taemin, ang dalawa ay nag desisyon na sunduin sa lobby ng building ang misis ni Jongin.

Iilang tao nalang ang naroroon sa lobby, may naglilinis na janitress, may nag oovertime na admin officer at ilang estudyante na katatapos lang ang night class.

Bukas ang telebisyon na nasa lobby, at saktong kinuha ni Jongin ang cellphone upang tawagan si Kyungsoo pero napahinto lamang siya ng marinig ang headline ng balita sa mga oras na iyon.

_‘CEO of DO Corporation became a whistleblower after revealing the corruption between the Kim Empire and Park Industries…’_

Nanlumo si Jongin sa narinig, hindi dahil tinraidor ng papa ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang pamilya kung hindi natatakot siya sa magiging epekto nito sa kasal nila ng asawa.

It could be the end. No, hindi, Jongin’s certain na ito na ang katapusan ng kanilang kasal. Which, he’s not ready for. He can’t lose Kyungsoo, tangina hindi siya magiging ready, takot na mawala sa kanya ang asawa, ang pinakamamahal niya.

“Pare si Kyungsoo, I need to get to her.” Tumalikod si Jongin upang umakyat sana ng hagdan when he found Yixing, Kyungsoo’s step brother.

“Jongin, ako na ang bahala kay Kyungsoo. Go, kailangan ka ng parents mo ngayon.” Jongin knew he could trust Yixing pero nanaig ang pangamba niya para sa asawa.

“I’m sorry Kuya, pero kailangan ko si Kyungsoo..”

“Jongin..” Hinawakan siya ni Yixing sa braso, preventing him for running up to where his wife is. “Your dad was rushed to the hospital. Heart attack.” Jongin gulped, he don’t want to choose pero his dad, he needs Jongin.

“Kuya mahal na mahal ko si Kyungsoo..”

“Go, ako ang bahala sa inyong dalawa. Puntahan mo siya sa condo ko, yung lumang condo. We’ll be there.” Jongin trusted Yixing. He did kaya following the older’s words, Jongin rushed out of the lobby and into his car he drived into his awaiting dad.

“Kyungsoo, kung masakit na, tara na.” Nanlalamig si Kyungsoo at hindi makapag focus sa meeting ng biglang sumakit ang kanyang tiyan. “Milktea pa kasi..” Irap ni Luhan bago nag excuse sa org president na sila ay aalis na at masama ang pakiramdam ng kanyang bestfriend.

Magkahawak ang kamay ng dalawa pagkalabas, si Luhan ay labis na nag-aalala kay Kyungsoo kaya he texted Jongin gamit ang cellphone ng kaibigan at sinabing tapos na ang meeting. She knows na ayaw mag-alala ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. Tutal magkikita naman sila in a few.

Luckily, sa second floor lang naman ang org office. At this rate, tolerable pa naman ang sakit subalit Kyungsoo who is pain intolerant, nagsimula ng manlamig ang kanyang mga palad at pawis.

“Lu- ahhh..” Napakapit sa railings si Kyungsoo sa labis na sakit na nadarama.“Lu, ang s-sakit.”

“Oh fuck Kyungsoo…” Luhan is horrified seeing blood dripping from Kyungsoo’s legs. Panic strikes her at kumuha ng cellphone upang tawagan sana si Jongin but before she could dial the number, natumba si Kyungsoo and she prioritized her. “Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo..” Labis ang pamumutla nito and worst, bloods aren’t stopping from dripping until Kyungsoo lost her consciousness.

“What happened?” It was Yixing and for a quick second, Luhan is confused kung bakit nandoon ang step brother ni Kyungsoo. Why is he at the school sa mga oras na yun? But her worries caught up at agad nawala ang confusion niya.

“Sumakit ang tiyan niya kuya..”

✨

Kyungsoo woke up in a hospital room, no Jongin sa kanyang tabi at tanging si Sehun ang naroroon. Instantly she looked for him at tanging pilit na ngiti ang isinagot ng kaibigan.

“You need more rest.. Kapag malakas ka na muli sasabihin ko sayo lahat ng nangyari.” Sehun sighs, tucking Kyungsoo back to bed.

“Si Jongin? Pakitawagan si Jongin..”

She feels weak, may IV drop na naka lagay sa kanya and she wonders how serious her stomachache was na kinailangan pa siyang dalhin sa hospital. She looked around, may mga bouquet ng bulaklak at basket ng prutas. May namataan siyang lilies and assumed na kay Jongin iyon nanggaling.

“Rest ka na Soo..” Tumango si Kyungsoo, what’s the point na gising siya kung wala naman ang asawa. Matutulog nalang ito at baka sakaling bumisita si Jongin or susunduin na siya pauwi the next time she wakes up.

Kyungsoo is in a state of consciousness and sleep ng marinig ang muling pagbubukas ng pintuan. She smelled Luhan.

“Sehun, kamusta si Soo? Nagising na ba?” Kyungsoo heard, naramdaman din ang paghawak ng kanyang bestfriend sa kanyang kamay.

“Kakabalik lang niya sa tulog..”

“Did she look for Jongin? Did she ask about things?”

Kyungsoo can hear everything but her body’s too tired kaya she decided to rest, allow her consciousness to succumb sa kailangan ng kanyang katawan.

“Luhan, I don’t think she knew about her pregnancy..” Luhan kissed Kyungsoo’s knuckles at hinawi ang kanyang bangs. “And I don’t think we should tell her na nakunan siya. Lalo na at wala ng bisa ang kasal nila ni Jongin.”

“Kamusta si Jongin?” Nanginginig ang boses ni Luhan and Kyungsoo, her heart is shaking.

“Tito Do provided evidence about the corruption as well, walang ligtas ang mga Kim at kasalukuyang nakakulong ang daddy ni Jongin. He’s a wreck, he’s been trying to see Kyungsoo pero there were guards everywhere.”

“Sehun don’t you think dapat nating tulungan si Jongin? Mahal niya si Kyungsoo.”

Sehun turned to his bestfriend. Why did it end up like this? Lalo na at natutunan na niyang pakawalan ang babaeng mahal.

“Do you think nanaisin pa ni Kyungsoo na makasama si Jongin? If hinayaan niyang mawala ang baby? If pamilya niya ang dahilan why Jongin’s family is suffering?”

At ng marinig ang lahat ng iyon, Kyungsoo failed to contain her emotions. Napakasakit. It hurts too much kaya ang mga luhang nais kumawala ay hindi napigilan sa pag-agos pa. Tama si Sehun, wala na siyang karapatan magpakita kay Jongin, he don’t deserve her.

Sa labis na sakit, hindi na napigil ni Kyungsoo ang mga luha na kumawala pa sa kanyang mga mata, lips quivering as she tries to contain the pain, fist clenching against the sheets.

“Pero mahal ni Kyungsoo si Jongin at..” Luhan might have seen her tears. “Kyungsoo,”

Kyungsoo doesn't show any emotions, naka pokerface lang ito araw araw since the day Sehun explained how she lost her baby and the betrayal her dad has done sa pamilya ni Jongin. And Kyungsoo not saying anything at all, pretending that nothing happened scares Sehun and everyone else. They expected her to be crying but she havent shed any tears maliban ng marinig niya ang usapan ng dalawang bestfriends.

She was brought back sa condo ni Sehun kagaya ng nirequest niya. She knows Jongin would be looking for her and Sehun's place is the only place Jongin won't be looking at thinking that the man is living abroad.

Naupo si Kyungsoo sa magiging bagong kama niya magmula ngayon. The sheet feels soft, the mattress is bouncy, a bed opposite sa nakasanayan niya, a bed without a trace of Jongin’s warmth, or scent.

"May kailangan ka pa Soo?" She smiled at Sehun, shaking her head. "Alright, pahinga ka dito ha? If you need anything nasa room lang ako.." Sehun rufffled her hair softly bago tumayo upang bigyan ng privacy ang bestfriend.

But before he could even touch the door knob, Kyungsoo spoke.

"Sehun?"

"hmmm?"

"Thank you.." Sehun wanted to hug her sa mga oras na yun, and maybe beg her to let out every pain, ask her how she can bottle up every pain without breaking down. He wanted to hold her and not let go.

Pero he didn't kasi hindi siya si Jongin. He doesn't hold any power to make her feel better.

"Lahat para sayo Soo.."

Pagkalabas ni Sehun sa kwarto, Kyungsoo is once again left alone. Humiga siya sa kama, hugged the pillow thinking it's Jongin. Tama si Sehun, anong mukha ang ipapakita niya sa mahal kung sakit ang idinulot niya sa lalaki. She curled up, palms on her stomach. Another strike of pain hits her, ang unfair ng mundo, sadyang mapanakit ang tadhana. Hindi man lang niya nakuhang alagaan ang anak na bunga ng pagmamahalan nila ni Jongin.

Tahimik na umiyak si Kyungsoo, itinago sa unan ang mukha to muffle her cries na akala niya hindi naririnig ni Sehun from behind the other door.

When she was tired from crying, napatingin si Kyungsoo sa daliri niya. Jongin's ring was still there. She's staring at it for a good couple of minutes bago niya ito tuluyang hinubad, now her finger feels naked without it.

But it's for the better.

Luhan is hysterical inside her house, Sehun just left after telling her that Kyungsoo is nowhere to be found, na umalis siya with a letter saying na wag na siyang hanapin. She's walking in circles sa living room ng may kumatok sa pintuan, thinking, wishful that it might be Kyungsoo tumakbo siya at agad na binuksan ang pintuan.

A tired looking, a brokenhearted Jongin is standing instead, someone she isn't expecting to be visiting her sa gitna ng gabi.

"Luhan, where is she? Please pagod na pagod na ako, kuya Yixing lied to me. They wont tell me where Kyungsoo is. Please, I just want to know if she's safe.." Nabiyak ang puso ni Luhan ng mga sandaling iyon, lalo na at si Jongin ay ngayon ay nakaluhod at nagmamakaawa sa kanya.

"Jongin, let's talk inside."

Nahirapan si Luhan na pakalmahin si Jongin, lalo na at ilang araw na itong walang tamang tulog at kain. He's a mess, a wreck at tanging si Kyungsoo ang gamot sa estado niya.

Tumayo si Luhan at panandaliang iniwan si Jongin at muling bumalik hawak ang isang maliit na velvet box. Jongin's eyes grew ng makita ang pamilyar na box na iyon. Mabigat man sa dibdib pero Luhan handed it back sa may-ari.

"Kyungsoo left, umalis siya Jongin at ni isa sa amin ay walang idea kung saan siya nagpunta. Jongin, pati ako nasasaktan sa nangyari sa inyo. I wanted to help, I swear. Gusto kitang tulungan dahil pati ako ay labis na nasasaktan. Pero hindi ko alam kung nasaan si Kyungsoo.."

Umiiyak si Jongin, ang singsing ay inuulan ng mga luhang kumakawala sa kanyamg mga mata. Napakabilis ng pangyayari at hindi man lang siya nakapagpaalam kay Kyungsoo.

"Hindi na ba niya ako mahal? Sumuko siya?"

"Hindi siya sumuko, ayaw niya lamang niya na saktan ka ng paulit-ulit. Tama na ang ginawa ng tatay niya sa pamilya mo, tama na namatay ang anak niyo dahil sa hindi niya pag-iingat-"

"What? Buntis si Kyungsoo?"

"She was. Pero binawi agad bago pa niya malaman.."

Sa labis na sakit sa nadiskubre, Jongin lost his self control at kanyang naitapon ang hawak niyang jewelry box at ang singsing ay tumilapon.

"Jongin, hindi niya alam.. And she told me not to tell you that pero- pero, nahihirapan ako sa labis ng bigat ng mga pangyayari.."

Ang mga palad ay nasa mukha ni Jongin. Sakit, pag-aalala, lungkot, Jongin is filled with countless different emotions to the point na hindi niya alam ang gagawin, ang sasabihin. He's emotionally and mentally drained.

"S-she was in pain and I was never there.. Anong klase akong asawa?" Nasuntok pa ni Jongin ang sarili at pinigil lamang ni Luhan, muli, umagos ang mga luha sa kanyang mga mata. "Wala akong kwenta. Wala wala! Kaya dapat lang na iwanan niya ako kasi wala akong kwenta!" Yakap yakap na ni Luhan si Jongin, stopping him from hurting himself.

Jongin is innocent, Kyungsoo is a victim too. Parehas silang biktima ng isang mapaglaro at mapanakit na tadhana.

"Jongin, please please... Wala kang kasalanan."

✨

Sinuyod ni Jongin ang buong China ng isang taon, according sa source niya, Kyungsoo flew to China with a different name, a different identity. Pero heto siya, nasa airport naghihintay ng flight pabalik sa banyagang bansa. Bigo at talunan. Bawat sulok, bawat bundok at siyudad ng China ay kanyang pinuntahan upang makita lamang ang pinakamamahal. Subalit kagaya ng ginawa niya sa Japan at Europa, ni anino ng mahal ay hindi niya natagpuan.

Tatlong taon na, tatlong taong hindi sumusuko si Jongin sa paghahanap, tatlong taong nangungulila sa pinakamamahal.

Jongin's checking his phone, baka may nag email ng any lead pero wala, Kyungsoo is hiding perfectly. He closed his eyes, nagdadasal muli na sana maayos si Kyungsoo, kahit may sariling pamilya na ito ngayon ay okay lang kay Jongin, as long as she's in a perfect health at masaya sa bagong buhay.

Tumayo na ito ng marinig ang announcement, boarding na at sa bawat paghakbang papasok sa eroplano kasabay nito ang pagbigat ng paa at puso ni Jongin. Lagi naman siyang umuuwing talunan pero this time, mas masakit ang naging resulta ng isang taong paghahanap.

Window seat si Jongin, he's typing in his phone ng mag tantrum ang katabing bata.

"I wanna go to Korea, I wanna go to Everland! Not Philippines!!" Umiyak ang bata habang ang nanay nito sa tulong ng stewardess ay kino-comfort siya.

Jongin wears his earphone at nakinig sa malungkot na musika sa kanyang cellphone. He closed his eyes at muling binalikan ang masasayang alaala nila ng asawa niya. Miss na miss na niya, pota.

"Everland! Mommy Everland!" Hindi makapag emote si Jongin ng maayos dahil sa bata. Kinuha nuya ang chocolate mula sa paperbag niyang dala. Akmang ibibigay na niya ito sa bata ng maalala ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo noon.

_'Si Seulgi na pipiliin mo? Lam mo ba gusto ko na lang pumunta ng Everland eh! Mabuti pa doon masaya!'_

Everland. Everland.

Is Kyungsoo in Korea? Not wasting any more time at bago pa umalis ang eroplano, tumayo na si Jongin from his seat at tumakbo patungo sa pintuan.

"Let me out, let me out.." He said sa stewardess na pinigilan siya. "Please!" Malakas niyang naitulak ang babae kaya nakalabas naman agad si Jongin dala ang mga hand carry baggage niya.

Tumakbo siya palabas at may mga guwardiya pang hinabol siya pero hindi siya naabutan. She could be in Korea and kung wala man, ayos lang, atleast he tried and sanay naman na sa defeat ang ating bida.

He bought the earliest flight to Korea at kahit kukulangin na ang paubos niyang pera, he bravely took the risk. Its better to fail than not trying.

Pang limang araw na ni Jongin sa Everland, kilala na ata siya ng kahera sa ticketing booth sa araw araw na pagbalik. He should be giving up already since he failed noong day one palang ngunit this is where his place leads him pagkagising niya sa umaga. Palubog na ang araw at oras na para bumalik sa hotel niya, maaga pa ang flight niya bukas at mag iimpake pa siya ng gamit.

Isang oras, he gave himself another hour to just sit and enjoy his ice cream cone. Isang oras at nagbabakasakali na bumawi ang tadhana at bigyan na siya ng kasagutan sa mga tanong. Nasa viking ang paningin ni Jongin, muling sinariwa ang bakasyon nila ni Kyungsoo noon. He can’t help but to wonder kung nag cruise na ba ulit si Kyungsoo, kasi siya, he havent stepped foot sa barko o bangka man yan simula noong magkahiwalay sila ni Kyungsoo. It's like rubbing salts sa mga sugat niya.

Nagmumuni muni si Jongin subalit may kumalabit sa kanyang tagiliran kaya nakuha ang attention niya. Lumingon siya sa gilid at may nakitang isang batang lalaki, nakanguso at mapupula ang kanyang matatabang pisngi.

"Daddy.." Sambit ng bata.

"Daddy? You think I'm your daddy?" He smiled at binuhat ang nagpapakargang bata.

"Daddy.." Pag-uulit ng bata at humiga sa balikat ni Jongin.

"Are you lost?" Jongin asks, ang paningin ay inikot sa paligid, nagbabakasakaling may naghahanap sa bata.

"Taeoh!" Isang boses ang kanyang narinig at ang batang nakayakap sa kanya ay napalingon din. "Oh my god taeoh, I thought I lost you." Kinuha ng faceless woman ang bata mula kay Jongin. "I'm sorry if he had bothered you sir.."

"It's okay, he did-" In a slow motion, unti unting binigyang tingin ni Jongin ang babae at labis na nagulat, namangha ng makita ang mukha nito, napakagandang mukha specifically.

Natameme si Jongin, nagmalfunction ang utak he can’t move his tongue. Nais niyang umiyak, nais niyang yakapin ang babae sa harapan but what's stopping him is the child in her arms.

"K-kyungsoo.."

He finally found her.

Nakaupo ang dalawa sa isang bench, ang mga mata nila ay nasa batang naglalaro ng bola nito. Binabaha si Jongin ng emosyon, labis siyang natutuwa pero the thought of Kyungsoo moving on and being with someone else hurts him. Kaya he chooses to keep everything sa sarili at sabayan si Kyungsoo na panoorin ang bata.

Anyways, Jongin find it funny, sadyang mapaglaro ang tadhana. Limang araw siyang pabalik balik sa Everland at kahit doon nagtatrabaho si Kyungsoo, ngayon lamang nagkrus ang kanilang landas. Now, when his time is running short. He wanted to stay longer for her pero ubos na ang kanyang pera and si Taemin pa itong bumili ng ticket niya pauwi.

Napahawak na lamang si Jongin sa kwintas dangling around his neck. Pampawala ng kaba, ng takot.

"So uhm, are you here for work or leisure?" Si Kyungsoo ang nagtanong, mata niya nasa kay Taeoh parin. Her voice pulled Jongin to look at her.

She still looks the same, gumanda even. Siya parin ang simpleng Kyungsoo na nakilala ni Jongin five years ago. Not fond of make up at tanging light lipstick ang ina-apply sa mapupulang labi. Ng mapadako sa labi ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang paningin, Jongin felt his throat going dry. Nais niyang halikan at muling angkinin ang mga iyon.

Kyungsoo remained breathtaking, stealing Jongin's breath away.

"W-work.." He stuttered, muntik ng mapa amin that he came looking for her.

"Ah."

Muli silang sinakop ng katahimikan hanggang sa may dumating na lalaki making Taeoh yell in delight. Kyungsoo stood up at pumunta sa mag-amang nagyayakapan. While Jongin, only staring at the three kahit ang sinisigaw ng utak niya ay ang pumikit, kahit inuutusan ng utak nito ang mga paa niya na tumakbo.

Mentally, sinampal ni Jongin ang sarili ng makitang pabalik si Kyungsoo sa kanyang tabi. Naupo ito next to Jongin at ngayon ay nakangiti.

"Ang cute ni Taeoh, mana sayo." At kung pwede lang na sampalin ni Jongin sa harapan ni Kyungsoo ang sarili ay ginawa na niya. Sa dinami dami ng nais niyang sabihin ito pa ang dumulas sa kanyang dila.

"He is the cutest." Sumikip ang dibdib ni Jongin, nahihirapang huminga. Did Kyungsoo just admit that he is her son? Tangina, ano pa ba ang ine expect ni Jongin? Na katulad niya maghihintay din si Kyungsoo? Yung magpapakain sa kalungkutan at maging miserable mag isa?

"Kyungsoo," Hawak lamang ni Jongin ang kwintas, nanghihingi ng lakas ng loob. "Our baby, siguro kaedad din ni Taeoh yun ngayon.." Laking gulat ni Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Jongin. She never expects him to know about it.

Honestly, losing their child still brings pain sa puso ni Kyungsoo, it’s such a beautiful yet painful memory for her to be able to forget.

"Siguro kasing cute din.." Pinigil ni Jongin ang pagtulo ng luha niya kahit pa clouded na ang kanyang paningin dahil sa mga ito. Ang daming nais sabihin subalit ni isang salita ay walang nais kumawala.

"I'm sorry Kyungsoo. Sa lahat. Sana maging masaya ka na kasama ng pamilya mo. Sana mahalin ka niya higit pa sa pagmamahal ko sayo, sana magkaroon ka ng madaming anak para makalimutan mo ang pagkawala ng isa. Paalam Kyungsoo.. Masaya akong uuwi sa Pilipinas knowing na masaya ka na. That's what matters the most." Bago pa makita ni Kyungsoo ang mga kumawalang luha sa mata ni Jongin, ang lalaki ay mabilis na tumakbo palayo kung saan man siya dadalhin ng mga paa.

Subalit hindi pa man nakakalayo, napahinto si Jongin at pinanood si Taeoh na paluin ang mukha ng daddy niya, slapping the poor man as he kisses a woman. The said woman laughed at the reaction ng bata before taking the child into her arms. Jongin paused when Taeoh called her mommy sabay halik sa pisngi niya.

Naguguluhan man pero mabilis niyang narealize ang pangyayari. Masyadong mabilis sa mahilig na mag overthink niyang utak. Kaya ilang sandali pa ay tunakbo muli si Jongin, hindi palabas ng Everland kung hindi sa bench kung saan niya iniwan si Kyungsoo.

Fortunately, she was still there, sitting properly sa bench habang nakatingin with a confused eyes sa humihingal na Jongin Kim. Kyungsoo doesnt say anything at hinintay si Jongin na mahabol ang sariling hininga.

"S-si Taeoh, is he your son?" He asked kahit hinihingal parin. Umiling si Kyungsoo. "A-are you married? Do you have a boyfriend?" Muling umiling si Kyungsoo kaya with shaky hands, hinubad ni Jongin ang kwintas. Kyungsoo's eyes widen ng makita ang singsing na kanyang itinapon na hawak ni Jongin. "Kyungsoo, tangina, I've been looking for you for the past three years, sa China, sa Europa, sa Japan. I spent those times looking for you kasi potangina, mahal na mahal kita at kulang ako, I dont function kung wala ka. Kyungsoo.. Mahal mo pa ba ako?" umiiyak na si Jongin, pero hindi na siya mag isang umiiyak sapagkat basa na ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo ng mga sariling luha.

Umiling si Kyungsoo though. Tatlong taon siyang nag move on, tatlong taon na sinubukang kalimutan ang pagkakamali ng pamilya niya subalit it always comes back haunting him, lagi siyang inuunahan ng konsensya, blaming herself kaya nangyari iyon kay Jongin. He lost his dad sa heart attack at lahat ng mga naipundar ng kanilang pamilya, burning the Kims’ name unto the ground.

The Kims suffered because of his dad's doing.

"You deserve someone not me Jongin.."

"Bakit?" Iiwas pa dapat si Kyungsoo pero hinawakan siya ng isang desperado ay malungkot na Jongin Kim. "Bakit ayaw mo? Kasi ba sa mga nangyari? Its my dad's mistake kaya deserve namin ang karma na yun Kyungsoo.. Please dont think na ikaw ang may kasalanan noon because you're not."

"Jongin masaya na ako dito. Please,"

"You didnt answer my question yet. Do you still love me Kyungsoo?" Isang tango ni Kyungsoo at enough na yun for Jongin. He understands Kyungsoo, kung kailangan niya ng madaming time ibibigay niya dito. He’s willing to wait until she’s okay. Kinuha niya ang palad ng babae and gave her her ring back. "I have a 6 A.M flight tomorrow, hihintayin kita. Pero if hindi sapat ang isang gabi para sayo, I'll gave you the time you wanted. Maghihintay lang ako sayo, sa bahay natin Kyungsoo." After three years, nabawasan ang ang bigat ng dinadala ni Jongin. Malabo mang makauwi siya ng Pilipinas na kasama si Kyungsoo pero sapat na ang malamang mahal parin siya ng iniirog niya. He stepped forward, and pressed himself against Kyungsoo and engulfs her with his warmth. "Hihintayin kita Kyungsoo kasi mahal kita, mahal na mahal." Bulong ni Jongin sa babaeng kay tagal hinanap.

Tuluyan ng nawalan ng pag asa si Jongin na umuwi sa Pilipinas na kasama ang babaeng pinakamamahal. Nasa eroplano na siya ngayon, the same situation he was in a week ago. Lilipad na ang eroplano kapag nakasakay na ang mga pasahero.

He was busy staring at Kyungsoo's picture during their cruise sa kanyang cellphone when he heard chaos sa harapang bahagi ng airplane.

"Jongin, Jongin?" Pagkarinig ng pangalan na sinasambit ni Kyungsoo napatayo siya sa inuupuan.

"Kyungsoo?" Ng magtama ang mga mata nila doon na napaiyak si Kyungsoo, she was pouting sadly, talking to Jongin ang begging him not to leave.

"Sorry I was late, sorry.." She says at si Jongin dali-daling naglakad patungo sa kung saan si Kyungsoo at ng magkalapit na ang mga katawan, he pulled her into a hug, lifting her off the ground. "Sorry, sorry. May artista lang sa labas kaya nahirapan akong pumasok. Sorry sorry." Umiiyak si Kyungsoo at ang dalawang puso na muling pinagtagpo ng tadhana ay hindi alintana ang mga cellphone na sa kanila ay nakatutok. When Kyungsoo's feet is back on the ground, pinahid ni Jongin ang mga luha sa kanyang magandang mukha and despite of the falling tears, ngumiti si Kyungsoo and showed Jongin her finger. The ring is perfectly hugging hrr ring finger. "I love you too.."

✨

Twenty five hours ng gising si Jongin, he watched Kyungsoo sleep for the rest of the night at binabantayan niya ito, hindi siya nagsawa sa mukha ng pinakamamahal.

Ngayon, hawak ang kamay ni Kyungsoo na pinapatulog siya, he's trying to sleep.

"Eeh, dont leave."

"Hubby. CCR lang ako." Kyungsoo giggled, rubbing their noses together.

"samahan kita.."

"Arte mo. Sleep ka na please?"

"Eeeh~" Hinila ni Jongin ang hawak na palad ni Kyungsoo and made her cup his cheek. Her palm feels warm against his skin, he's might not be dreaming, maaring totoo na kasama niya sa kama si Kyungsoo ngayon pero he might be hallucinating. "No." Kyungsoo feels heartbreak. He did this to Jongin, she gave him fear of being abandoned again. Walang nagawa si Kyungsoo kung hindi ang suklayin ng daliri ang buhok ni Jongin. Jongin took her hand and kisses it gently before he opens his eyes. "Ano ba meron ka bakit ako'y nababaliw sayo?" Kyungsoo smiled.

"Tipo mo yata ang mga selosa eh."

"Hehehe ikaw yun wifey.." Muling pumikit si Jongin at niyakap si Kyungsoo. "Let's move on from the past together love, let’s stop blaming ourselves sa mga bagay na wala tayong kontrol. Ang mahalaga ang ngayon at bukas at magkasama nating sasalubungin iyon."

"Pero si baby.."

"We have our angel, marahil siya ang gumawa ng paraan upang tayo'y magkita. Marahil napagod na si baby na makita tayong nasasaktan. Kaya Kyungsoo," Humigpit ang yakap ni Jongin sa mahal niya. "Let's forgive ourselves like we forgive people who hurt us."

"What am I without you Jongin?" Naiiyak na tanong ni Kyungsoo.

"Single ka, kaya asawahin mo na ako ulit? Marry me again Kim Kyungsoo?" And right then, Kyungsoo failed to contain the happiness sa kanyang dibdib kaya through tears, she let it out, showing Jongin how happy she is.

WAKAS.


End file.
